


Sum of their Parts

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [15]
Category: 10 Inch Hero/Dark Angel/RPS/Supernatural, Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, Moresomes, Multi-POV, Post-Apocalypse, Psychic Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> There were men who stood up in the face of adversity, and there were men  who fell.  When humanity fell pray to the men and women taken with  psychic powers, The Face stood together, collecting what they could of  their kind and trying to make a safe place to live while they continued  to fight.  But when word reaches their ears that they could finally save  Sam Winchester, it could change the face of the world as they know it.   For better or worse, Dean Winchester will get his brother out, or die  trying.  The rest of them... they're just going to try to keep the  pieces of humanity together until then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sum of their Parts

  
     


 

 

The crunch of barren ground under foot pulled Dean Winchester’s eyes away from the bleak landscape as he watched the ridge, waiting for some news of the other communities.  He wasn’t expecting bad news exactly, but he’d learned it was better to be prepared than to be optimistic.

“We don’t know anything yet,” the man at his side commented. 

Dean smiled slightly, looking over at Jensen.  They shared the same face, the same skin color and freckled features, the same full lips and build.  Jensen’s eyes were different though, thoughtful and considerate.  Even after everything they’d been through together he looked at the world as something to save.  Dean did his best to keep Jensen from ever getting disillusioned. 

“No, we don’t,” Dean answered softly, gripping the back of Jensen’s neck lightly.  It was as much contact as he was willing to have out in the open like this, but there were so many other things he’d prefer to do.  Jensen looked the part of the soldier, with his gear and the gun held lightly in his grip.  In truth he was better than most of the men Dean trained, but Jensen was more than just a soldier.  He was the heart of who they were.  When Dean had been stumbling around, trying to find a way to survive the aftermath of the war the psychics had unleashed on the world, Jensen had found a way to help them do more. He’d found a way to organize supplies and men and find a safe refuge.  He made them more than they were and he’d given Dean the strength to keep going when everything else had been ripped away.

“We don’t know anything yet,” Dean continued as he let this thumb stroke over the soft hairs at the nape of Jensen’s neck.  “They didn’t ask us out here for tea though, Jensen.”

“Alec will be back soon with their messenger.  Let’s just hope he doesn’t scare him off.”  Jensen said with an affectionate smile at the thought of their other look-alike. 

“Knew I should have gone myself,” Dean answered back, letting Jensen lighten the mood since he’d already gotten his point across. 

Alec was like them, the same face, but where they looked the same, Alec was so much different.  Part of a scientific experiment to create better soldiers, Alec was beyond human.  He was stronger and healed faster; he had more stamina and moved quicker than anything Dean had ever seen, even after a life hunting the supernatural.  He was a transgenic, an X-5 model in a series of soldiers made in a lab.  He was also a trickster and a scoundrel and the man Dean relied on most to keep everyone else safe.

“Yeah,” Jensen laughed as he took a step back, Dean’s hand falling to his side as the moment ended.  Jensen looked past him to the ridge, his eyes looking for anything out of place the way Dean had taught him.  He looked back at Dean quickly though, humor evident in his eyes, “Like Alec is scarier than you.”

“You say that, but you still never listen to anything I say.”

“Sure I do, Dean,” Jensen said with a grin as he looked back to the trail that came up out of the valley below.  “I listen in bed.”

Dean let out bark of laughter, trying to decide between letting it go and calling Jensen on the lie, but a short crack from the trail caught his attention and both of them were turning to look back at it.

“Just your local, friendly transgenic,” Dean heard just before Alec’s head came into view over the steep incline of the path down.  “With company.”

Dean took a deep breath, watching as Alec stepped out of the path and into the clearing, eyes lit with humor as he smiled at Dean.  He wasn’t sure when he’d begun relying on Alec to remind him to live, not just survive, but it had fallen on the other man all the same.  He took better care of Dean than he did himself. 

“They’ve got news, alright,” Alec said softly as he approached, “but I think you need to hear it from the source.”

“Jensen?”

They all turned to the man coming up the path, another soldier, dressed in desert camouflage, dark hair pulled back in a ponytail away from his face.  He moved quickly and was just a few steps away from Jensen before Dean had his gun up and Alec was pressed in front of Jensen to stop his movements.

The three soldiers behind the stranger pulled their weapons on Dean, but he kept his eyes on the stranger.  “You can speak your message from there.”

The guy looked at Dean then, eyes widening as he looked back to Alec and Jensen.  “Jesus Christ, how many of you are there?”

“Enough,” Dean said bluntly.  “What do you want?”

“Jensen?” The guy’s voice was almost pleading and he was looking straight at Jensen, no vague wandering from one of them to the next in a way that suggested not only did he know Jensen, but he knew him well enough to tell him apart from the others.

“Hey Chris,” Jensen’s voice made Dean glance over at him.  “Dean, can you drop the weapon?”

“Is he inked?” Dean demanded.  “Is he a juicehead?”

“Didn’t see anythi-”

“He’s inked,” Jensen cut Alec off.  “He’s got a tattoo.  Just clear him, Dean.”

The guy was watching the whole thing with a sort of amused detachment and Dean didn’t like it at all.  He wasn’t fooled by the look.  He was loose and ready for a fight.  “Jensen, you wanna explain this so I don’t have to make a point?”

Jensen’s lips quirked up in a half smile.  “Chris, Dean’s just going to make sure you haven’t been drugged and possessed by the psychics.”

“He can tell I’m not a juicehead by looking at me?”

“Not sure how he can tell, but he can.  Just tell your friends to back off.”

“Why should I?  He pulled a gun on me.”

“He’s protecting me.  And I’ll do the same for him.  Don’t ask me to take sides when you could be juiced up.”

The guy, Chris, looked at Jensen for a moment before turning to the men behind him.  “Drop it guys.”

The men with him lowered their weapons and Dean nodded at the way they followed orders.  He holstered his own gun but he could see Alec waiting, ready just in case.

Dean took a deep breath and walked up, moving behind him.  He hated to put his back to the three soldiers there but Chris was a fighter and he wasn’t about to close his eyes in front of him to do this thing.  He needed to concentrate on something else and he could be done with it before the guy realized he was being scanned if he did it this way.

Chris tensed up with Dean behind him, but Dean closed his eyes, feeling the pull of the bond in his chest, the anchor that tethered him to his brother and allowed him to sense psychics and anyone touched by them.  He opened himself to that, to the pain and despair and the ever flowing mantra of _deandeandean_ and _brotherbrotherbrother_ that flowed between them.  He took a deep breath, pushed his brother’s consciousness away as fast as he could.  It hadn’t always been so strong, just an awareness of his brother, but by the time he might have been able to get something useful from Sam his brother was so far gone there was nothing left in his mind but Dean’s name, just the clawing, clenching faith he had that Dean would rescue him.

Dean focused on the feeling, the greasy slimy coating that meant someone wasn’t who they said they were.  He could feel it in the possessed now, though they hardly came across demons anymore.  They were left with the psychics that used people who had inked skin as a focal point for their powers, allowing them to mark and bleed a person of their own mind, possessing them and making them puppets to their manipulations.

He breathed the words of an exorcism anyway, something that helped him focus, and when it was done, he opened his eyes and let out a relieved breath.  Alec stepped away from Jensen and then Jensen was moving towards the new guy with a smile Dean didn’t like at all.  Jensen had Chris wrapped up in a tight embrace and Dean turned his back to it.  He checked each of the soldiers as well and then watched them stand down and move to the side to be out of the way of the reunion.  Dean moved over to Alec’s side and Dean nodded towards them, silently asking for an explanation.

“He knew I wasn’t Jensen as soon as I started talking.  I didn’t tell him I was bringing him to see Jensen though.  He seems like a good guy.  His men trust him, follow him without question.  He laughs with them, takes time to get to know them.  He’s good at what he does, Dean.”

“Good enough to trust him with Jensen?” Dean asked.

Alec let out a small laugh as he let his shoulder bump Dean’s in a comforting gesture.  “Don’t trust anyone but you with Jensen,” he teased.  “I’d trust B-base to him though.”

Dean nodded.  Their base of operations wasn’t anything special but it did the job.  They had over 600 people there, Jensen would know the exact numbers off the top of his head Dean was sure, but the majority of them were soldiers, waiting for the next psychic camp to be found so they could rescue the captives within.  The survivors would go to B-base and once they were trained to survive in the real world, they sent them on to the communities that Jensen had been setting up since the day Alec and Dean had found him. 

They called them the Face, the men who looked alike but who shouldered the responsibility of the rebellion against the psychic powers that were trying to enslave and destroy mankind.  Dean had found Alec first.  He and Sam had taken Alec in, worked with him and eventually the three of them had grown to trust one another.  After Sam had been taken, Dean had only had Alec.  It was Jensen that changed everything.  He took them from men just trying to survive and made them into a force to be reckoned with.  Jensen didn’t start out as a soldier, but he was a fighter anyway.  It was his idea, his organization and plans that took them from releasing prisoners and hoping they didn’t get caught again to being able to train people and send them back into the fight, or into the safety of the havens they’d created.  And less than a year ago another had come into their midst.  While Dean had been faltering, unsure of his place and the path he was walking, Priestly had come to them and given Dean the conviction to continue.   

“With or without Priestly inside it?”

“It goes without saying right?” Alec asked. 

Dean laughed aloud at that because Alec wouldn’t trust Priestly with anyone.  Maybe Dean if he had to.  Dean understood because if Jensen didn’t back the hell away from that Chris guy in a minute he was likely to take drastic measures.

Jensen heard Dean’s laugh though and looked back at them, his eyes taking in the tension in Dean’s stance and shaking his head slightly at his foolishness.  He didn’t need to say it for Dean to know it.  They’d been together for too long not to.

“Chris, this is Dean.  He and Alec are the ones that saved me from the psychics when I was taken.”

“Chris,” Dean said the name with a soft nod to the man.  He didn’t offer his hand and Chris didn’t seem to take offense at it. 

“Chris is the messenger from Hope Haven.”

“Let’s hear it then.”

Alec elbowed him in the gut and Dean scowled before Alec was stepping between them.  “But you could probably use a drink first.  And probably something to eat since we went without a break to get here as soon as possible.”

Dean rolled his eyes but Alec was pushing Chris over to the small meeting area Dean and Jensen had set up.  It was just a few logs set up around a fire pit but it was the best they could do and at least they could start a fire if they were there long enough to catch the chill of evening.  The way things scorched and burned around there, smoke wasn’t a problem and their location was well hidden by the dips and tricks of the canyon walls they were facing.  They were invisible to the valley by its own design.

Alec called the soldiers over as well and then Jensen was there pulling out rations and water, sharing what they had with the men that had travelled days to pass on news that they thought the Face needed to know. 

With all that hustle, Dean figured they’d want to get him the news immediately, but he knew better than to press Alec and Jensen on the hospitality bit.  And this was Jensen’s friend. 

A chilling thought pressed into his gut and he suppressed it before it could rise.  No, Jensen wouldn’t want to go to Hope just because Chris was there.  And there was no fucking way Dean would let him if he did, so there was no need to worry.

He was slightly mollified as he looked up and found Jensen’s eyes on him.  Jensen was sitting at the fire, across from Chris and the other soldiers, the seat next to him empty. 

Dean let out a deep breath and he could see the small quirk of Jensen’s smile.  Damn actor knew him too well.  He joined them though, taking a seat and accepting the same rations as the others, grateful for the way Jensen’s fingers lingered a moment too long as he handed them over.

They ate quietly, the men loosening up a little and talking softly about Hope Haven and the set up they had.  They had a small contingent of soldiers there, though well trained, Alec informed them. 

“They’re good men to have at your side,” Chris said with a smile, though it was obvious from the attention the men gave him that it was his training.  He didn’t take the credit for them and it made Dean think better of him.  “Good people really.  We caught a few good breaks with the harvest this past year.  We were gonna send word to see if anyone else was in need, but I figured when the rest of this came up, I’d better deliver it in person.”

“You ready to talk then?” Dean asked impatiently.

“You got somewhere more important to be?” Chris asked, though it was curiosity that tinged his voice and not anger. 

“Yeah, we left B-base for your message.  They need to get back,” he pointed at Jensen and Alec and ignored the narrowing of Jensen’s eyes and the shake of his head.  He knew he was a protective bastard, they all did.  So sue him. 

Chris ducked his head lightly and Dean didn’t doubt his protectiveness was noticed.  Not that his earlier display of ‘ _mine’_ at gunpoint hadn’t been telling enough.  Chris didn’t seem to mind that he and Alec took Jensen’s safety so seriously though and it made Dean relax a little more.

“Alright,” Chris said with a nod.  “We were patrolling three weeks ago and came across a small hunting party.  The juiceheads already had seven people in the cage but we had enough men to take them out.  We killed the possessed before they knew what was happening and freed the prisoners form the cages.  We took them to the small camp we had set up a few miles away and got them some proper food.  We stayed there for two days and none of the prisoners had the withdrawal symptoms so we knew no one was juiced up.”

Chris let out a relieved sigh at that and Dean did as well.  Two days without the psychic drugs would leave a juicehead twitching and irritable, eyes rimmed red, and their noses would start to bleed just before they were hit with incapacitating headaches.  It was always hard when you found juiceheads.  You couldn’t take them back to the main camp because the psychic still had some control of them but there was always a chance of rehabilitation.  In the field though, sometimes it came down to the good of the one or the good of the many, and mercy was a hard alternative.

“We took them back to Hope then and started getting them settled in when one of the guys came to me.  He said he’d overheard something on the way that we should know.  He said the juiceheads who’d taken them were talking about this guy the psychics have.  They’ve been trying to break him, I guess he’s some sort of super-psychic, but they can’t get to him.  Sounds like they’re getting desperate though.  We’ve taken too many of their camps and they want to beat us into submission once and for all.”

He could sense Alec’s eyes on him, feel the way Jensen was leaning closer.  He knew they were expecting some sort of reaction but the truth was he was too drained to react.  He knew Sam was being held and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it yet.  As much as he hated the idea of his brother on his own, tortured by those bastards, he had to wait until he could actually do something about it.  He took a deep breath and kept his voice neutral.  “Sounds like good news for us.”

“Yeah.  So they decided that whatever is keeping this super-psychic from breaking, they have to do something about it.  They’re moving him away from where he’s been held.  He’s gonna be out in the open.  I don’t know what the guys’ deal is, but if he’s their last hope, we can’t let them have him,” Chris said with a hard frown.  “We have to find out where they’re taking him and we have to take him out.”

Dean was moving before the thought made it to his brain.  The other soldier wasn’t prepared for the attack as Dean jumped over the fire pit and had Chris on his back, fist pounding into him.  The only thought in Dean’s head as he swung was that no one threatened Sam.

For all Alec’s speed, Jensen was the first to get to him.  Jensen pushed him back and Dean reached for his gun, but then Jensen was between Dean and Chris, the only shield that could have stopped him. 

“Dean, that’s enough,” Jensen shouted over the blood rushing in his ears.

“You touch Sam and I’ll fucking kill you,” Dean snarled at Chris, brushing off Alec’s hands on his arm as he tried to get him to put the gun down.

“You know who it is?” Chris’s anger fueled his reactions and he stood up, looking at Dean over Jensen’s shoulder, ignoring the blood dripping from his nose.

Jensen was looking at Dean though and he had to know what was going through his head.  Dean wanted to push Jensen away, throw him out of the way and remove the threat to his brother but he couldn’t.  He dropped his arm and holstered his gun again. 

“He’s my brother,” Dean said deathly quiet.  “And I will put down anyone who threatens him.”

“Dean, they’re moving him,” Jensen said in the silence that surrounded them.  “We have a chance now.”  His voice was shaky as he spoke but the intensity of his eyes was too much.  Dean was caught in Jensen’s eyes and it finally hit him.  He felt his knees buckle but Alec was already at his side, keeping him from falling in front of the other men. 

Dean’s voice was a bare whisper as he tried to breathe.  “Jesus, Sammy.  We can get you back.”

**

The journey back to B-base was subdued.  Chris sent the rest of his men back home but he was coming to the base with the Face.  He’d never been to B-base.  He’d been saved by the soldiers of Hope Haven and trained there as well.  Dean eyed him darkly and Chris returned the glares, but Jensen didn’t say anything yet.  He knew Dean and he knew how ingrained his need to protect his brother was.  Chris’ suggestion might have made sense if it was anyone else.  Jensen was glad he’d brought it to them though because he didn’t know what would happen to Dean without the hope of rescuing Sam.  They kept him together, kept Dean moving in ways he wasn’t before, but he wasn’t sure there would be anything left of Dean without that hope.

Jensen kept his eye on Dean as they moved out of the canyon.  Chris walked beside him, Alec at the rear of their party.

“They always put you in the middle like this?” Chris asked.

_In ways you wouldn’t want to know,_ Jensen thought with a smile.  “Dean and Alec are soldiers and always have been.  As the civilian in the group, yeah, they’re more protective.”

“Protective isn’t quite the word I’d use for it.  He’s pulled a gun on me twice.”

Jensen just shrugged.  As much as he hated the lengths Dean and Alec went to protect him he understood why they did it.  “I got into trouble a few months back with a juicehead.  Dean had to carry me out.  When you tried to approach without getting cleared first I don’t have to wonder why he overreacted.”

He could see the moment Chris connected the events in his head.  “You were there when Main Base went down?”

“I was in the basement with one of the ‘scapes.” Jensen nodded as he spoke.  It wasn’t a great memory.  The man they’d helped escape the slave pens was in bad shape and Jensen liked to go down and talk to people that were going through withdrawal.  The medics said it helped to have people talk to them and Jensen needed to do what he could for them.  Somehow the psychics had been able to keep control of that one though, and they used him to find the base.  The only reason Jensen was still alive was because Dean had come for him.  “He was a juicehead and we were trying to rehabilitate him.”

“Why were _you_ with him?” Chris demanded. 

“Because it’s what I do,” Jensen snapped.  It was bad enough Dean and Alec made him feel like he couldn’t handle himself, but he wasn’t about to put up with that crap from his friend. 

He saw the way Chris’s back straightened, a combative reflex to the tone in Jensen’s voice.  Chris took a deep breath though before speaking.  “So, who the hell is the Face and what do I have to do to talk to them to get this started?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

Jensen stopped and waited until Chris turned to look at him.  “You’re talking to the Face.” 

Chris’s eyes widened as he looked at Jensen.  “You can’t-“

“You’re right,” Jensen said with a disgusted shake of his head.  “I can’t.  I’m just an actor; I can’t possibly be part of the Face.” 

He wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much that Chris didn’t consider him capable of it, but he was questioning what Jensen said, acting as if Jensen couldn’t possibly be the person he was.  He’d never been the guy who couldn’t hold his own.  He wasn’t the type to back down from a fight that needed fighting.  True, he’d never flaunted that, but Chris knew him well enough.  Or so he thought. 

Jensen walked away before he could say anything else, or before Chris could come up with something else and Jensen felt the need to punch him for it.  No, he wasn’t a transgenic, and he hadn’t hunted the supernatural his whole life, but he’d be damned if he let his friend try to make him feel like he wasn’t good enough to be a soldier.

He didn’t realize where he was going until he was falling in line beside Dean, automatically matching his stride with Dean’s steps.

“You alright?” Dean asked softly, his voice low enough that it wouldn’t carry back to Chris. 

“Fine,” he answered shortly.  “Just … I didn’t expect Chris to know what I’ve become since I last saw him, but I never thought he’d think I couldn’t survive.”

“He’s a damn fool then.”

There was so much confidence in his words that Jensen gaped at him.

“What?” Dean asked.

“You’re the worst of them, you know?” Jensen said with a shake of his head.  “You can’t stand me being away from base and you loom and threaten anyone who comes within reach of me.”  He wasn’t angry at Dean at the moment, but his lover’s protective streak was pretty damn close to Chris’s and the combination of the two wasn’t setting well with him.  Dean was a soldier, the man who’d trained Jensen so he gave him a little slack.  As the first civilian in their group, he’d been the most protected in the beginning.  Chris’s background wasn’t any different than Jensen’s though and his lack of faith in Jensen’s adaptability and competence was completely ungrounded.

Dean looked down as they walked, one hand coming up over the back of his head in a nervous gesture Jensen knew all too well.  “Just because I don’t trust you with anyone else doesn’t mean I think you can’t take care of yourself.”  Jensen didn’t answer and Dean sighed.  “Jesus, you’re going to make me say it.  Fine.  You’re a damn good soldier, Jensen.  My need to protect you doesn’t have anything to do with that and you know it.”

Jensen let out a deep breath, biting back the smile that wanted to cross his lips.  “You suck at this, you know?”

Dean smiled over at him though and Jensen couldn’t help but return it.  “Yeah, got you smiling, though; so, I’d say I’m good enough.”

“Maybe,” Jensen said.  “Maybe I’ll just have you make it up to me later.”

Dean nodded.  “We could go with that option.”  They walked a few more minutes in silence before Dean spoke again.  “So, you gonna talk to him again?”

“I don’t know what to say, Dean.”

“You’re speechless?  Damn, I’ll have to tell Alec later,” he teased before looking over his shoulder at Chris.  “Look, Jensen, he’s your friend.  You’re not the person he knew and he isn’t the person you knew.  Don’t you think you both deserve a chance to see who you are now?”

“I hate it when you do the wise Yoda thing, just when I keep thinking of you as the strange guy on the log looking for food.”

Dean let his head back, laughing.  “I’m more like Obi-Wan - the young, hot one.”

“And just when I thought your ego couldn’t get any bigger.”

“I’ve got a few things that could-“

“Dean,” Jensen was half laughing as he said his lover’s name, trying to stop the innuendo before he could fully voice it.  Dean winked at him and Jensen just shook his head.  “Alright, I’ll go, but just to shut you up.”

He stopped walking then, watched Dean give him a fake salute as he kept moved forward, and waited for Chris to catch up. 

His friend didn’t say anything and Jensen just walked alongside him, trying to get a hold of his anger.  Dean’s words helped and the sight of him walking in front of them, protective and determined, set his mind at ease. 

The problem was that no one that knew Jensen now thought he was incapable of protecting himself.  As much as he hated the way Dean and Alec tried to protect him, he knew it wasn’t a disbelief in his abilities.  No one thought twice when they were introduced to him as part of the Face.  It bothered him that people that didn’t know him accepted his competence when someone who knew him questioned it.  He wasn’t normally sensitive to that, understood that Alec and Dean protected him because he was important to them, but Chris was something else.  He was the only person from Jensen’s previous life that he’d found since his escape.

“How much farther until we get to B-base?” Chris asked as they walked.

“Dean will want to stop before night fall and set up camp.  We should get to the base sometime early tomorrow.”

Chris nodded, accepting the information for the truce that it was.  Jensen shifted the pack on his back and grabbed his canteen, drinking deeply for a minute before holding it out to Chris.  His friend took it with a small smile.  “Thanks.”

“If this news pans out, I’ll be thanking you.”

“What’s the deal with that?  Why am I gonna be black and blue tomorrow for that guy?”

“Dean has a little brother.  I never met him but Alec has,” he said looking back over his shoulder to see Alec a way back, masking their passage and making sure they weren’t being followed.  “They grew up hunting things most people don’t think exist.  They were really close and they fought the best they could, but after a while Sam got captured.  The psychics had been looking for him because Sam was one of them, only super-psychic, like you said, and he hadn’t turned.” He could see the understanding in Chris’s eyes then and he nodded.  “Sam isn’t breaking because he managed to bond with Dean.  It’s something like what we’ve seen with the juiceheads, the way Sam used their matching tattoos to connect with Dean, but it’s not something corrupting like the psychic links usually are.  Dean is what’s grounding Sam, keeping the psychics from breaking him, and Sam is what gives Dean the ability to sense a psychic and protect us from them.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah.  We’ve been looking for a way to get to Sam for more than two years.  This gives us a chance.”

“And then what?”Chris asked.

“Then we help Sam and see if he can help us.”

“You have any idea what he’s gonna be like?  The reports all say-”

“We know what he’s gonna be like.  Dean can feel him when he uses the bond.  It isn’t going to be easy, but we don’t leave people in the hands of the psychics, especially not someone so important to us.” 

Chris let his head drop, though Jensen could see the way he kept looking from side to side – as ingrained in him as it was in the rest of them.  They walked a while in the silence until Jensen realized Dean had stopped ahead.  He grabbed Chris’ hand to stop him and he looked back to see Alec pause as well.  A moment later Dean was motioning them all forward. 

It was getting dark and Alec wrapped an arm around Jensen’s shoulder as he came up behind them.  “I want a real cheeseburger with fresh lettuce, tomatoes, and lots of ketchup,” Alec said with a sigh.

“You’re the supply man.  Go make it happen.  I want a side of fries with mine.”

Alec gave a quiet laugh and Jensen smiled at the warmth in his eyes.  “And Dean will want a beer.”

“And pie,” Jensen agreed.

“Damn,” Alec said with an exaggerated sigh, “can’t make anyone happy.”

Jensen pressed against Alec with his hip, bumping him hard enough to dislodge him; Alec just laughed, and then jogged up to talk to Dean.

“You, uh, seem pretty tight with them,” Chris said as he tightened his fists.  It was a nervous gesture and Jensen watched him, waiting.  “There are a lot of rumors about the Face.”

“Some true, some not,” Jensen said before Chris could specify.  “If you mean the ones that say we sleep in a small room together, four men who all look alike, one giant bed, then yeah, they’re true.”  He stopped walking again, waiting for Chris’s reaction.  Chris wasn’t a homophobe but knowing that Jensen might be sleeping with a guy and knowing that he was sleeping with three, who all looked just like him, was something different.  Jensen hoped Chris could deal with it but he wasn’t pulling punches on his relationship with Dean, Alec, and Priestly.  They helped each other survive and he’d never demean what they had.

Chris looked at him for a second, and then nodded.  “Not saying I approve,” he said softly, “but I don’t necessarily disapprove either.  I’ve seen a lot of crazy shit since the world went to Hell.  If they treat you alright, then I’ve got no problem with them.”

Jensen smiled then, because that was the Chris he’d always known.  Protective as hell, but open minded enough to let people have a shot at proving themselves.  “Fair enough.  Come on; let’s see what Dean is doing.”

When they reached Dean, Alec had already raced off the other way.  “There’s a good cave up here to set up camp,” Dean said, pointing out the entrance that was hidden behind the boughs of a tough pine tree.  “Alec saw signs of a game trail and decided to see if he could find anything.”

“Fire?” Jensen asked.

 “Yeah.  You wanna see if you can find something to burn?”  Jensen nodded.  “Chris, you can help me set up camp.  Show you the way we do things around here,” Dean said as he walked back towards the cave.

Chris smiled at Jensen, “Guess I have to prove myself too.”

“Looks like,” he said, grateful that Chris understood and was taking Dean’s attitude in stride.  As he watched Chris follow his lover though, he realized that Chris and Dean weren’t all that different.  They were gonna test the hell out of each other, and he just hoped he lived through their overprotective natures without having to kill one of them to make a point. 

The thought made him smile fondly though and he turned away to complete his task and keep himself from following them, just to see what they would do next.

**

Camp was set up easily enough.  The cave had a natural chimney out the back and was well hidden, so Dean wasn’t worried about prying eyes.  They made a fire pit under the chimney and set out bedrolls around it.  There wasn’t anything to use as seats in the place so the rolls would have to do.  He’d had a lot less comfortable bedding but he was looking forward to his own bed - and his bedmates. 

Dean wasn’t the type to keep his lovers from having friends, but Chris’s possessive act towards Jensen was getting under his skin pretty quick.  He was doing his best to calm his knee jerk caveman reaction – wouldn’t Sam be proud to know he could – but it didn’t mean he liked the way Chris was taking up Jensen’s time.  Even if he had encouraged Jensen to talk to him.

They didn’t talk when Jensen was gone, Dean just watched him as he worked.  When Jensen got back Dean sat at the other end of the cave, pretending to look for Alec when he was really watching Jensen and Chris.  Jensen made quick work of the fire and there was a look on Chris’ face, something like understanding, that this man wasn’t the same man he’d known before.

Dean knew that Jensen had changed a lot and he was a part of that, trying to force him into a role the other man had never wanted.  He’d been a survivor when Dean met him thought and Dean had trained him to be a soldier.  As much as he hated seeing Jensen in that light, it was what he was.

Jensen took a seat on the bedroll, apparently not paying attention to the fact that he was sitting on Dean’s, as he dug out their rations.  Whatever Alec was doing tonight, it was too late for dinner.  Besides, Alec preferred to put out traps rather than kill outright.  He said it kept the trails from ‘feeling hunted’ and generally, when Alec was odd about something, it was best to humor him.  It would mean showing up at the base with more than just rumors about Sam; anything Alec caught would be welcomed in the kitchens.

He heard the telltale whisk of feet moving closer on the cave floor and didn’t bother to turn around.  “I told him you won’t bite,” Jensen’s voice was almost a whisper as he came up behind Dean. “I don’t think he believes me, though.”

Dean was more than a little surprised to feel Jensen press up against him, eyes scanning the growing darkness as his hand gripped Dean’s hip lightly. 

“You really shouldn’t be making promises you can’t keep,” Dean said as he turned his head slightly, eager to see Jensen’s reaction.

Jensen laughed as he looked at Dean.  “Play nice.  Chris is pretty excited to see B-base.  Haven’t seen him this excited since he got that record deal.”

“He’s a musician?”

Jensen rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, maybe I’ll get him to play something when we get home.  Some music might raise morale.”

Dean shrugged, not willing to concede that the guy might be useful until he actually did something useful.  “Maybe.  Or I could just parade you around naked.  That always helps morale.”

“I wasn’t talking about your morale.”

“Well, there are other things that need lifting if you’re-”

Jensen’s laughter cut off his words, but that was all he needed.  He felt Jensen pull back and when Dean watched him walk away he could see the look on Chris’s face.  Jensen had made a point, and Dean was more than happy to see the acknowledgement of that in the other man’s eyes. 

He looked back into the night before he could give anything away himself.  He didn’t want to admit how much he’d been afraid Jensen would try to hide what they were.  He knew Alec couldn’t care less what people thought, and while Priestly _did_ care, it would never stop him from doing what he felt was right.  Jensen was a lot harder to read though so he’d been waiting to see what his lover would do.

He let out a deep sigh, hating that he’d doubted Jensen even for a minute.  It wasn’t doubt really.  He knew that Jensen cared for him, more than Dean thought possible.  Sometimes the words were right there, at the tip of Jensen’s tongue, but Dean had never found a way to let him say them.  Hearing it would mean it was real, that it was something that could be taken from him.  He’d rather live a lifetime in love without the words than have it ripped away once the words were spoken.  And, face it, he was Dean Winchester.   The things he loved were always ripped away from him.

Dean could see Alec’s figure moving in the background and waited as he moved silently through the night, faster than any human could have possibly covered the distance.  He normally tried to hide his extraordinary abilities, but Alec wasn’t above using it when he needed to. 

He was almost to the entrance when Dean called out, “How many traps did you set?”

Alec smiled as he approached.  “Five.  I figure I’ll head down at dawn and check in while you guys eat.  Catch up on the trail.”

“Or?” Dean knew his voice was sharper than he’d intended but Alec knew better.

Alec’s smile widened in a way that made Dean’s breath catch.  There was so much affection in the transgenic, and it came out with the smallest provocation.  Like Dean refusing to leave him behind.  He realized then that Alec had made the suggestion just to see Dean’s concern.

“Or, I’ll go check while you’re eating and you’ll wait for me here?”

“Knew they must have given you a brain with all those good looks.”

“Good thing Priestly got the modesty in the group,” Alec said as he moved into the cave. 

Dean followed, and then took the rations Jensen handed him as he sat down beside him.

“Who is Priestly?” Chris asked, sitting across the fire from Dean and Jensen.

“He’s like us, only…”

Jensen seemed to be lost for words on that and Dean smiled, “Only greener.”  He looked at Alec and frowned.  “Or Bluer.  What color is he gonna be when we get back?”

“He’s trying for red.  It if doesn’t work I’m guessing purple to cover it.”

“I’m not sure I want to know,” Chris said, though his tone was teasing.

Jensen laughed, “Oh, I have no doubt you’ll see him soon.  He wasn’t too happy about being left behind.”

Alec snorted and Dean just shook his head, “If he’d do the damn training he could have come.”  Alec’s mouth dropped open and Jensen stared at him.  “What?” Dean asked.

“You’d actually train Priestly the way you did me?” Jensen asked.

“Probably less rewards,” Dean said with a wink, “but I’d rather see him trained and not use it, than need it and not have the skills.  I just haven’t been able to get him away from the two of you to do it.”

“Huh,” Alec said with a shake of his head.  “He thought you wouldn’t train him.”

“He told you that?” Dean was surprised by that because the only times he’d talked to Priestly about training it’d been to encourage him.  Somehow Priestly only wanted to be trained when Dean was in the middle of something though. 

“He told both of us,” Jensen confirmed.

Dean thought about it for a few minutes and realized that Priestly probably wasn’t as far off the mark as he seemed.  Yeah, he’d encouraged Priestly to train with him, but whenever he was available Dean found something else to do.  He hadn’t intentionally left Priestly out, but in hindsight he could see that he’d been looking for reasons not to train him.  Dean leaned back on his side of the bedroll, ignoring the way Jensen was sitting on half of it.  Jensen leaned back, putting both his arms on the other side of Dean’s hips and resting his back against Dean’s body.  Dean relaxed a little more with Jensen’s touch and ignored the new guy for the time being.  “Guess I’m gonna have to make the time when we get back, if I can.”

“Maybe I’ll take care of it,” Alec offered.  “If things pan out you might have your hands full when we get back.”

Dean nodded.  If Chris’ words were true, if Sam was really being moved, then yeah, he’d have his hands full trying to get everything together to save his brother.  Alec would be in the thick of it, too, though, and he knew his lover was just trying to take a burden off his shoulders. 

Dean smiled, “Alec you got first watch.  I’ll take second.”

“Dean,” Jensen sounded exasperated and Dean just sighed.

“Fine, you can take the third.”

“I can stand watch too,” Chris said immediately.

Dean looked at him for a minute and shook his head, “Sleep while you can.  Jensen’s friend or not, I don’t trust you at my back.  We’ll wake you when it’s time to go.”

Chris looked like he was about to say something, but a subtle shake of the head from Jensen had the man shutting his mouth.  Dean was grateful for that as he felt Jensen get up and he was finally able to slide into the bedroll.  He was even more grateful when Jensen pulled his roll up next to Dean’s, burrowing into his lover as he normally did when it was just the two of them.

Across the fire, he could feel Chris’ eyes on him, though, watching. Assessing. 

The morning would bring the truth, though, and Dean could give the guy the benefit of the doubt.  For Jensen, he could try at least.

 

**

 

Jensen walked between Chris and Dean, a smile firmly planted on his face as he watched Alec running ahead of them to pull Priestly into his embrace. 

“You’d think we were gone a month,” Dean said with a shake of his head.

Jensen turned his head slightly, “So, you won’t mind if Alec and Priestly take off for the night and you don’t get a chance at him?”

“Shut up,” Dean said, stalking ahead with a stubborn stiffness in his stride. 

Jensen laughed at the display, but they both knew that before the day was out Priestly would have been cornered at least once by each of them to make sure nothing had happened in the last three days.  It was just who they were. 

“You said protective, not outright obsessive about it,” Chris said as they started walking towards B-base. 

“You say potato,” Jensen’s tone was light and he shrugged with his words. 

“So, this is the base?”

Jensen nodded, “We have five bases in all, though the main base was already compromised.  Two of the others have a pretty good sized contingent living there, but the last one is just a skeleton crew.” Jensen looked up at the high walls of the base they were approaching.  It wasn’t the same as the main base had been where they had tunnels that led subtly to the main complex.  This was an old abandoned military base and there was nothing hiding it.  The only thing they did was to try to maintain the air of emptiness of the top levels.  “We’re still getting used to the feel of B-base to be honest.  I don’t think Alec and Priestly like it, and Dean’s been getting antsy.  Alec and I had talked about doing a tour of the bases and havens to keep him from going crazy.”

“Touring for what exactly?” 

“We like to know how the havens and alternate bases are run and make sure it’s what it should be.”

“You don’t trust the people running them now?”

“You never know.  We had one set up in the beginning that was pretty bad.  We were still new to everything and we thought they had it under control until someone showed up at the main base, half starved.  The people in control were stockpiling the supplies we were sending, making people forage on their own, and leaving them to starve if they couldn’t.  It wasn’t a community; we had to step in.” 

He scoffed, kicking his toe against a rock as they walked, “We like to think the psychics are the worst evil in the world, but there are plenty of nasty people we save from the pens.  It’s why we send our own people to the havens from time to time.  We built these communities to rebuild humanity, to pull our resources, and try to make something the psychics can’t destroy.  But every so often we find a bad seed and we learned from our mistakes.  Now, every so often we get one of our own to take a look around to make sure they’re on the up and up.”

Chris nodded but they fell silent after that as they approached the broad doors of the base.  As much as Jensen hated the empty feeling up top, he knew it was teeming with activity below.

He watched as Priestly finally let Alec out of his embrace and then Priestly was standing in front of Dean.  Priestly placed his hand over Dean’s heart; it was just that small gesture, but it made Jensen’s heart ache slightly at the way Priestly was able to get past Dean’s rough exterior in the gentlest of ways.

“Wow, I don’t have the longest hair on base anymore,” Priestly said after a moment as he looked over at Jensen and Chris.

“Like anyone could tell how long your hair is with that mohawk,” Jensen remarked.  He looked over at Alec and gave him a thumbs up, mouthing ‘red’ at the color of their lover’s hair. 

“What would you do with another pretty boy around here?  Someone has to remember how to look dangerous,” Priestly said as he came up, throwing his arms around Jensen.

He let his lips graze Priestly’s cheek and smiled when Priestly pulled back, his eyes roaming over Jensen to make sure he was alright.  “You look dangerous for about two seconds and then you open your mouth and show what a puppy you are.”

Priestly ignored the comment, looking pointedly at Chris.  Jensen laughed, “Priestly, this is Christian Kane.  Chris, this is Priestly.”

Priestly held his hand out and Chris shook it. 

“I knew Chris from Before.”

“Really?”

Jensen smiled at the wide eyes Priestly gave him before he turned to look at Chris again.  It was the first time any of them had been reunited with someone they’d known before the psychics had declared war on the human race.  He wasn’t sure how Priestly would treat Chris.  Alec had time to work out his thought while he was bringing Chris and his message to the meeting place so he didn’t have an unguarded reaction from him.  Dean’s was plain enough, jealousy and concern written across his face before he could shut it down.  They didn’t talk about their lives Before though, didn’t talk about things like friends and family, and loved ones left behind, no matter how much they might want to.  In the beginning it was to keep those things close, to keep them sacred and protected, but over time there was just too much to lose in the here and now without sparing any more thoughts to the ones left behind.  Jensen was curious what Priestly would make of Chris and their friendship. 

Priestly smiled as he looked between Jensen and Chris a few more times.  “Really good to meet you, man.  You got any embarrassing stories to pass along?”

Chris’s smile widened as he pointed at Priestly, “I think I like this one best.”

“Don’t encourage him.”

“Who?” Dean asked as he and Alec came to stand with them. 

“Either of them,” Jensen sighed. 

Dean nodded, but Jensen could see he was all business now.  When Dean looked at Alec, he nodded back to the base, “Go get checked in.  Meet me in the planning room in fifteen.”

Alec turned to leave, waiting only a moment for Priestly to join him, and then Dean looked at Jensen, “Get him settled in a bunk and then meet up with us.  We need to get on this right away.”

Jensen didn’t bother answering, but turned to head into the base, knowing Chris would follow along with him.  Priestly and Alec would be caught up in provisions, and he was certain Alec already knew Dean would want scouts ready to go as soon as possible, so he decided against going to them for the supplies he needed.  As much as he’d prefer to see Priestly for a few more minutes, he went to the other supply depot. 

“Face, what can I get for you?” the man behind the counter asked.  It was a title Jensen had hated in the beginning, feeling the name as a lack of identity.  Over time, it became a badge he wore proudly, knowing that the men and women who called to them trusted them and looked to them for their security. 

“Jensen,” he offered the man his name and smiled at the way he relaxed slightly.  They always stayed stiff as a board for Dean and Alec.  “My friend here needs a room and some clothes, Larry.”

The guy looked up from the board, obviously pleased that Jensen remembered his name, “Room 7-K is free.  All stocked up and waiting for the next load of ‘scapes we get in.”

“Great, thanks.”

“Your friend got a name?”

“Kane, Christian,” Chris spoke up.

The guy nodded, writing his name down, “Good to have you back, Jensen.  You’re all back, right?”

“Yep.  Just retrieving a message from Hope Haven.”

The man smiled at that and Jensen knew that Priestly hadn’t been the only one worried that they’d been out of the base.  “We heard something big was happening.  You don’t have any news do you?”

 “We might,” Jensen said as he took Larry’s clipboard and handed it to Chris to sign, “but we’re trying to verify it before we get anyone’s hopes up.”

“Good man,” Larry said, “we all need a little peace, and this sitting around waiting for war isn’t it.”

“I hear you, Larry,” Jensen said with a nod.  “Thanks for the room.  I need to tell Alec and Priestly how well prepared you guys are.  Never caught you with your pants down yet.”

“Never will, neither!”

Jensen smiled as they walked off and Chris handed the signed papers back to Larry before following him to Hall K, “What was that all about?”

“Priestly and Alec run supply and the people they have working for them are always on top of it.  It does them good to hear it every now and again.”

“And it’s your job to do that?” Chris asked incredulously. 

Jensen walked quickly, quietly fuming, until he found Chris’s room.  He pushed open the door and led Chris inside, “Here’s the deal, Chris.  Alec and Priestly are in charge of supply, both here, and back and forth from the havens.  Dean handles the training of soldiers and new ‘scapes and the scouts and raids. I run everything else.  I decide who moves from one base to another, or when it’s time to try to set up another haven, or find a new peer judicial group because one is too busy.  That’s all on me, so yeah, morale falls under that, too.  I get that you don’t understand how it all works, but I’d appreciate it if you keep your doubts about my ability to do my job to yourself until we’re in private.”

Chris stared at him a minute then nodded, “I didn’t mean anything by it, Jensen,” he said, holding his hands up as if to back him off.

“Sorry,” Jensen said with a sigh.  “I’m fucking tired and we’re gonna get no sleep until this is done.”

Chris paused as he checked out the room to look back at Jensen, “You really think it will happen that fast?”

“If Dean can verify your message, then yeah we’ll move fast.  We can’t get to Dean’s brother when he’s so heavily guarded, but if they bring him out into the open, we have a chance.”

“You don’t think this could be a trap?”

“Pretty sure it’s gotta be.  For us, or Sam, I’m not sure, but it has to be.  That doesn’t mean we won’t walk into it though.”

“So, just because this guy looks like you, you’re ready to follow him wherever he leads?”

He knew Chris wasn’t trying to start a fight but he was pushing buttons he didn’t know Jensen had.  “You have no idea why I follow him.”  And Chris couldn’t.  He hadn’t been there when Jensen had been saved from the holding cells by Alec and Dean.  He hadn’t been there when Jensen demanded Dean do something besides just setting people free.  The whole damn thing was started because Jensen had needed to do something.  Everything they’d become, everything they had, was done by Dean and Alec for Jensen. 

“Then explain it to me.  Tell me why you’re following him,” Christian’s voice had a tinge of frustration but it was mostly patient.  Jensen knew him, or used to know him, well enough to understand.  He wanted to get what was happening at the base, he wanted to know what Jensen was doing, but he’d missed it all and he needed Jensen to explain it.

“Because-” Jensen had never said it before, and he wasn’t sure he could, but the look on Chris’ face, the disbelief was too much.  “I’d follow Dean to Hell and back, because I love him.  Regardless of that, I’d still follow him, because it’s the right thing to do.  Because we can’t keep fighting a war with no way to win. As much as we keep gaining momentum, all it would take is one well-placed strike and we’d be back to the beginning, barely scraping by.”

“You think Dean would do the same for you?”

“Yeah,” it wasn’t Jensen that answered Chris’s question though.  Jensen turned around to find Dean standing in the doorway.  Dean was staring at Jensen, and he had no idea how much of what he’d said had been overheard.  He hoped all. He hoped nothing.  It was hard as hell to figure out how much was too much when it came to Dean Winchester, and as much as Jensen felt the words, he’d never spoken them for fear that it would send Dean running from him.  Sometimes, even without the words, it was too much. 

Something warm passed over Dean’s eyes and he saw his lover relax slightly, “Come on.  Need you two to get this meeting started.  The others will want to hear the message from Chris.”

“And you can’t swing a gavel without me?” Jensen teased, trying to ignore the way the words were hanging over his head. 

Chris looked back and forth at them for a minute before shaking his head and stepping out into the hallway though he was still keeping them in view.  Dean stepped into the room, crowding Jensen back against the wall.  His presence felt like heavy clouds and a storm rolling in; Jensen had no idea what to say.  Dean solved the problem by pushing closer until their lips were crushed together.  The kiss was deep and hard, lips bruising between them, until Dean finally pulled back.  He stepped away immediately, “Come on, we need to get this going.”

Jensen stayed there for a moment, trying to catch his breath.  It was so like Dean, unable to even whisper the words but his actions were always so damn loud.  When he stepped into the hallway, Dean was gone and Chris was waiting for him, smirk in place.

“I get it now.”

“Oh, shut the hell up,” he said, walking away from his friend.  Chris’ laughter followed him up the hall as he followed a few steps behind.

**

He wasn’t sure how he managed to keep it together during the meeting, but once it was over, he could feel himself starting to shut down.  Dean walked away from the others, long strides carrying him to the room he shared with the other three men until he could close the door behind him and lock the world out.  He stripped out of his clothes and made his way to the shower, steam coating the mirrors as he stepped into the heat.  He leaned up against the wall, hands holding him in place as he dipped his head and let the water run down his neck and over his shoulders, washing away some of the tension.  He couldn’t relax yet though, couldn’t help but feel like he was about to detonate.

He felt the change in the air, the soft cool current that touched his skin for a moment and then there was another body there, strong and confident, an arm wrapping around his waist as soft lips pressed at the nape of his neck.  He knew who it was from the approach.  Jensen would have come at him from the front, all confrontation and the need to see into his eyes and Priestly would have asked to come in.

“Alec?” he questioned, wondering how Alec managed to get away from the others so fast.  There were plans to be made, things that he’d expected Alec to set into motion when he walked out.

“We got it,” Alec answered.  “Jensen is sending out people to the havens and bases to get a good idea of what sort of military support we can count on from them and Priestly is already outfitting the scouts and messengers.”

Dean let out a deep moan as Alec’s hands gripped his shoulders, strong fingers working into his tired flesh.  “I thought you might need a little stress relief.”

A deep chuckle escaped Dean’s lips and he turned, watching the way Alec backed up to the opposite wall of the shower.  He wasn’t trying to get away.  He was biting his bottom lip and watching Dean in a way that was pure offering. 

He wasn’t about to say no to that.  He wouldn’t on a normal day and he certainly wasn’t going to when he’d wanted nothing more than to run his hands over every bit of Alec’s skin since he’d returned from Hope Haven.  He needed to see with his own eyes that nothing had happened to Alec and now he had his chance.

He pressed in close, taking his time to roll his hips up against Alec before brushing their lips together.  “I might need some sort of relief,” Dean commented as he dropped his hand to Alec’s hip, his thumb traveling over the hipbone.  “Think you can handle it, pretty boy?”

Alec’s smile grew wider.  “Anything you dish out.”

Dean crushed their lips together and Alec moaned into his mouth.  No matter how hard Dean had tried to fight it in the beginning, the connection he had to Alec was so damn strong, a couple soldiers trying to make sense out of a senseless war, two men trying to hold onto something when nothing could last.  How they still had one another, how they’d managed to create something else altogether, was beyond Dean’s understanding.  It felt good though, as Alec let him turn him around, face first into the shower wall.  He let his right hand trace the drops of water as they fell down his back, over the curve of his spine, and down the crack of his ass.  He stopped when his fingers came to the tight pucker of muscle and Alec brought his arms up, resting his head on his forearms as he moaned into Dean’s touch.  He reached behind him for something to slick the way – and didn’t he fucking love his boys for realizing they fucked so often in the shower that the needed to keep something waterproof in there – and opened the bottle, letting the contents dribble down onto Alec’s skin.  He ran his fingers through it, watched the glimmer of it on Alec’s skin before he pressed a slicked finger into Alec’s hole. 

Dean groaned, pressing his lips to Alec’s shoulder as he pushed in and out until he could work a second finger in.  It would be too soon for the others, but Alec could take it faster, wanted it harder than the others and Dean was more than willing to give it.  By the time he had a third finger worked into Alec, Dean could see his other arm working in front of him, hips pushed out just enough to let Alec work his cock as Dean finger fucked him.

“Let me,” Dean ordered as he pulled his fingers out.  He lined himself up with Alec and grabbed his hips, pulling him back onto his cock.  Alec moaned and Dean held his breath for a moment, focusing on the feel of Alec around him.  When he let out a shuddered breath Alec pushed his hips back.  Dean took the hint and began pounding into him, fingers holding him so tight he was bruising.  They wouldn’t last long, not with Alec’s ability to heal so quickly, but they might last the night if he kept at it like that.  He wanted them to. 

He leaned closed, reaching one hand around and pulling at Alec’s cock.  Alec thrust up into his hand and then back on his cock and Dean was quickly losing control.  Alec could do that, make him so hot and hard, and he lost all thought except pounding his ass good.  The way Alec’s back arched under him let him know Alec was just as happy about that thought as he was.

He felt the way Alec’s body began to stutter through his movements and then he felt the hot spurt across his hand.  Alec’s body seized around Dean’s cock and Dean bit hard into Alec’s shoulder, muffling his own cries as he pumped Alec full of his come.

He leaned hard against Alec, waiting until their breathing evened out before he pulled away from his body.  He took a step back, admiring the way his fingerprints decorated Alec’s skin.  He leaned in and bit at his neck softly, a nip at the barcode that made Alec so different from the rest of them.  “Look good in my marks,” Dean’s voice was a dark growl as he ran his fingers over the bruises.

Alec looked over his shoulder and smiled.  “I look good in anything.”

Dean laughed softly as he finally stepped away and let himself back under the full stream of the shower. 

It was only a few minutes later before they came out of the bathroom to find Jensen and Priestly sitting on the bed talking softly.  They were both lying naked under the covers and Dean pulled Alec quickly into the heap with him.  Priestly gently kissed Dean’s lips while Alec slipped into bed behind him, kissing the back of Priestly’s neck.  Behind Dean, Jensen sat as far off as he could, just a single hand running up and down Dean’s back to let him know he was still there. 

Even after having Alec in the shower, it didn’t take long for Dean to find himself growing hard again.  This time, buried in Priestly as he gently rocked his hips, his release was more of a revelation than a release, a reminder of how strong he was with his lovers there to back him up, of how the chance they now had was because of who they were together, and of how no matter what else happened, he had this now.

He cried out Priestly’s name as he came and when he pulled out of his body, it was into Jensen’s waiting arms.  Jensen kissed him with a passion that was dangerous and all encompassing, but then he was shifting to push Dean onto his back and Jensen let his head rest over Dean’s heart.  Dean let his hand brush gently up and down Jensen’s arm and the last thing he remembered before sleeping was the soft feel of Jensen’s skin under his fingertips.

**

They couldn’t get confirmation of Kane’s news overnight, no matter how much Dean wanted it, but what frustrated him more was the knowledge that he couldn’t be the one to go get it.  No one would have blamed him for taking off, but he knew the psychics were looking for him.  If they could get their hands on Dean not only would they have a way to weaken Sam, but they would also have access to the location and lay out of all their bases and havens.  He couldn’t risk everything, not when he knew his own impulse once he got that close to Sam would be to go in after his brother alone.

Instead, he trusted to the men he’d come to know over the years.  Michael had been the first person he’d come across that knew how to handle himself in a fight.  He didn’t know what sort of life Michael had led Before, but there was a certain reflective joy about him that Dean knew it hadn’t been a good life.  He was loyal though and years working in the field with him made him trust the man now. 

When it was time for him to leave, Dean had pulled him aside and given him two simple missions; find out if the rumors about Sam were true, and take Kane to see if he could be trusted.  As much as he wanted to trust Jensen’s opinion of Kane, he needed someone who was objective, who knew how to look for the signs of betrayal, and that was the sort of man Michael was.

Michael had just nodded at the orders, giving a brief, “Of course,” before he’d grabbed the pack Priestly had prepared for him.  Kane had already waiting by the entrance, making his goodbyes to Jensen, Alec, and Priestly.

Two weeks later and there was no word back yet.  It didn’t surprise him, considering the terrain they had to cross and the difficulty in finding a way to confirm the rumor, but if Dean trusted anyone for a mission like this - outside of himself and Alec - it was Michael. 

Instead, he threw himself into everything else he could.  He drilled the men harder than ever, he worked out with Alec to push his own physical stamina and with Jensen to remind himself that Jensen was a soldier now, that he had earned that title in the thick of battle, fighting at Dean’s side.  The thing that took up most of his time though was training Priestly.  The man had basic combat skills, because no one got to live in the base if they didn’t have that, but he’d managed to avoid any heavier training.  The others said it was because he thought Dean would refuse to train him, but Dean thought they were both reluctant to start. 

Dean hated training people to be soldiers, it was too reminiscent of the things he’d done under his father’s orders that had turned Sam into the hunter he’d been.  He remembered every time a piece of Sam’s innocence had been stripped away and he knew how much it hurt to see a lover go through the same thing.  He’d held himself steadfast in Jensen’s training at the beginning, but it hadn’t been easy and the first time he’d seen Jensen’s eyes after he’d killed a man, he’d wanted to put a bullet between his own eyes.  As much as he wanted to protect the people he loved, it seemed his role in life was to train them instead, to watch them go out to face insurmountable odds and hope like hell they came back to him.

“Dean, a hand up?”

Dean looked down at Priestly and gave a half smile as he extended his hand.  The training mats kept him from getting hurt when he went down but they weren’t exactly soft.  Priestly would still be covered in bruises the next day, but Dean was getting used to seeing that.  No matter how he tried to make up for each mark when they went to sleep at night, he resolved himself to new bruising each day.

“Come on, Princess, you’ve almost got it.”

Priestly exhaled sharply, his wounded pride getting him to his feet.  “Yeah, you keep saying that and I keep ending up on my ass.”

“Dean!”  They both turned to watch as Jensen came through the hallway and crossed onto the mats at the center of the training area.  “Michael’s back.  He wants to debrief fully,” and there was a slight roll of his eyes at Michael’s need for formalities in those sorts of things, “but he said we should get ready.  The rumor was true.”

**

“Jensen!”

Jensen looked up from the table where he was studying the latest intel.  Michael had been back two days and they had all their scouts out, monitoring what they could and reporting back.  No one went close to the psychic’s base the way Michael had, but they knew of other facilities that were large enough to house Sam and the contingency of soldiers that would protect him and they needed to be watched for action.

When Jensen looked up he saw Alec running into the room, shirtless, with water dripping down his skin, wetting the waistband of the pants he wore.  Last he knew Alec had been on his way back to their room to get a shower.

Alec didn’t wait for his conversation with Chris to stop, but the haunted look in his eyes made Jensen step away from the table even before Alec could speak.  “Dean’s lost in the bond.”

Jensen gasped even while he was moving away from the table, forgetting Chris and the information they were going over. “What happened?”

“I got out of the shower and he was just sitting there, his eyes closed, just listening to the bond. I didn’t think anything about it until he didn’t make any comments about me being undressed,” Alec said as he and Jensen walked out the door of the conference room.

“Jensen, what the hell?” Chris asked as he grabbed Jensen’s wrist, reminding Jensen of what he’d been doing.  “We need to look over this.”

“I’ll tell you on the way if you want,” he wanted to cringe at the tone of his voice, at how cold and callused it was, but he didn’t have time to deal with this right now.  The Face worked because they were all there for one another, each taking what they needed and giving when they could.  Right then, Jensen needed to get to Dean and he couldn’t be anywhere else.  “But I’ll take your fucking hand off if you don’t get out of my way.”

Chris dropped his hand immediately and Jensen could see the disbelief in Chris’s eyes.  They’d been friends a long time, Before, but Chris was still getting to know the man Jensen had become.  He’d never seen Jensen in full on protective mode – and Jensen had learned it from the best damn it – and though he was coming to terms with how serious Jensen was about his role in everything he still didn’t understand the depth of his feelings when it came to Dean, Alec, and Priestly.  Chris gave a small nod though and Jensen didn’t wait any longer.  He turned to run down the hall beside Alec, surprised to feel Chris at their heels.  “Dean said he needed to check up on something with the intel when he left.  Damn it!”  Jensen cursed as he ran through the hall. 

“What’s happening, Jensen?” Chris asked.

“We have all the intel we can gather, but I should have known he’d need to check on it.”  Jensen’s mind was reeling with the implication.  The bond between Dean and Sam had saved their asses more times than he could count, but it also left Dean more and more exhausted when he used it.  The pull of Sam on the other side was too strong, and from what they understood, unstable, and they’d tried to rely on it less. 

He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Chris as they continued moving.  He deserved to know why Jensen had snapped and why he’d run off from their meeting.  “Dean used to check his bond with Sam from time to time to make sure he was still alive, but the stronger the link got the harder it became for Dean to pull away from it.  He doesn’t allow himself to delve in the bond anymore because of it.  We don’t know if Sam won’t let him go, or if Dean can’t let Sam go, but we have to get him back.  We can’t leave him in his own head.”

“You can get to him?” His voice was incredulous, not with open disbelief, but with the wonder that Jensen had seen on him more and more lately.  It was genuine surprise that Jensen was capable of the things he was, things that few people would have believed him capable of Before.  Jensen didn’t know how to answer the growing faith in him that almost seemed to border on awe.  Not when his own reaction to Chris’s initial disbelief was still an anger growing on fury.

There was no hesitation in Alec’s voice though.  “Yeah, if anyone can get to Dean right now its Jensen.”

“I’ll go over the new intel then,” Chris said, a quiet certainty creeping into his voice.  “You do what you need to and when you get this settled, I’ll be waiting.”

Jensen barely registered the exchange as Alec  thanked him and Chris ran back the other way, but he knew he’d be able to appreciate what Chris was stepping up to do later. 

They made it to their quarters quickly.  Priestly was sitting on the bed beside Dean.  Dean was in his jeans, bare chested, with his palm pressed flat against his tattoo.  Jensen didn’t pause as Alec pulled the door shut behind them, just moved to the edge of the bed, dropping to his knees in front of Dean.

It was a scenario they’d discussed among themselves a hundred times - Alec, Jensen, and Priestly - what they would do if Dean was ever lost to them.  Jensen let his fingers trace lightly over Dean’s face, wishing his closed eyes would open up for him.  Dean didn’t seem to register the touch and it scared Jensen far more than anything else. 

“Dean, come on.  You need to open your eyes for me,” Jensen said, leaning up to get closer to Dean.  “We’re all here, waiting for you.  You tell Sam we’re coming soon, but he has to give you back now.”

Dean’s hand pressed harder into his chest, but the other hand came up around Jensen’s shoulder, pulling him close.  He didn’t think Dean was aware of the movement but Jensen went with it.  “Come on, Dean.  Come back to me.  I’m right here, just open your eyes.”

The other hand dropped from Dean’s chest, and both of Dean’s hands were on his arms then, pulling him up and into Dean’s lap.  It was so unlike Dean, so unlike the way he touched Jensen that he didn’t think it was really him. 

“Dean,” he whispered into his lover’s ear, “Wake up to me.”

He brushed his lips over Dean’s softly.  Dean pulled him in hard, lips crushing them together.  There was a hunger to the kiss that was foreign but Jensen didn’t fight it, just let Dean control it. 

“Jensen?” It was Alec at his back, and there was a question in the way he said his name.  They knew something was wrong with what was happening and Alec was willing to stop whatever it was. 

Jensen pulled back from Dean slightly, letting his forehead rest against Dean’s.  “It’s okay,” he said to Alec.  “Give us some space, okay?”

He wasn’t sure what would happen next, but he didn’t want Alec and Priestly there for it.  Alec didn’t know what he was thinking though, so he could feel them moving to the other room.  He knew they were there if he needed them.  He knew what he was willing to do, but he hoped he could get Dean back before it got too far.

“Just us now,” Jensen said softly.  Strong hands pulled the shirt over his head and Jensen raised his arms up, making it easier.  When he brought them back down, he let his hands fall on Dean’s shoulders, brushing his fingers over his skin until he was resting over Dean’s tattoo.  “I need you back Dean, just you.” 

He reached back and pulled his shoes off, then barely had time to register the movement before Dean had him flipped onto his back, underneath him on the bed.  His pants were being peeled back and though the hands felt unfamiliar and clumsy on his body, he helped strip the rest of his clothes off.  He didn’t know how far gone Dean still was, but if this was what he needed to find his way back, if this was what Sam needed to give Dean back to them, he was willing to give it. 

“Dean, come on, open your eyes for me,” he said again as Dean’s body moved over him.  Dean was crawling back over him and Jensen pushed him then, his hands reaching between them to get to Dean’s pants.  Dean’s body stilled as Jensen pushed him onto his back and undid his button and zipper, sliding Dean out of his pants like he’d done a hundred times before. 

He sat between his lover’s legs then, leaning forward to brush his lips over Dean’s hipbone.  He nipped at it lightly, something that never failed to make Dean buck up but he was surprisingly still.  He moved up higher, just letting his lips trail over the warm skin until he finally reached Dean’s tattoo.  He licked across the ink and then Dean’s body tensed.  For a moment he was afraid he was seizing but then he relaxed again.  He pressed his forehead to Dean’s chest and kissed at the heart of this tattoo.  “Come back to me, Dean.”

He heard the moan and looked up in time to see Dean’s eyes fly open. 

“Dean?” he asked as he leaned up.

Dean’s eyes were wild and it took a few seconds but then he caught hold of Jensen’s eyes and he stopped looking away, “Jensen?”

“Yeah, I’m right here.”

His hand came up to Jensen’s face, framing it softly; that was the touch he was used to. 

“Jesus, Baby,” and Dean pulled him close, pressing their lips together.  It was every bit as deep as the first kiss, but where the other had been driven by hunger, this was possession, and he could feel Dean maneuvering him onto his back.  He wasn’t sure what had happened in Dean’s head, but he needed Jensen now, and, damn, if Jensen didn’t need it too.

Dean pulled back, reaching between them with one hand to stroke Jensen’s length while he pushed two fingers into Jensen’s mouth.  Jensen sucked and licked and wet his fingers good before Dean pulled them away.  He didn’t try to open him up slow, but pushed both fingers in at the same time, one smooth thrust that burned like hell.  Dean’s lips were back on his then, his cock left without friction as Dean propped himself up with the one arm and continued opening him with the other.  He didn’t take too long at that either before he pulling his fingers free and Jensen felt the blunt tip of his cock pressing against him.

“Yeah, Dean, come on,” he begged.

Dean leaned closer, kissing the words from Jensen’s lips as he slid inside.  They both moaned and Jensen bit Dean’s bottom lip as he arched his hips back into him.

“Jense,” Dean breathed his name and he couldn’t remember it ever sounding so good.  This was who they were, he thought, as Dean’s hips moved against him, his cock sliding slowly out and back in.  He writhed under Dean, wanting more, needing to feel this tonight.  With everything happening around them, he needed to be with his lover.  Without Dean falling into the bond, though, he wasn’t sure they’d have taken the time for one another. 

He slid his arms around Dean’s back, pulling him closer, harder.  Dean’s lips pressed into his neck, licking and biting his way across to the juncture of shoulder and neck.  “So god damn good, Baby,” Dean whispered into his skin. 

When Jensen grabbed his head and pulled him up into a kiss, Dean began moving faster.  Jensen planted his feet firmly against the mattress and began pushing back into Dean’s thrusts; Dean bit his bottom lip in retaliation. 

Jensen laughed into his mouth and he could feel Dean’s smile against his lips.  Then Dean’s arms were burrowing under his back though and he was suddenly being rolled over.  He grinned as he found himself on top of Dean and he leaned up, kissing Dean before he sat up on his knees, rolling his hips slowly to feel the movement of Dean’s cock inside him from that position.  Dean’s eyes were glued to him as he moved, and there was so much in that gaze he wasn’t sure he could look away if he wanted to.

He let his hands come up to Dean’s chest and Dean’s knees bent up behind him, giving him a better position to thrust from.  When Dean’s hands landed on his hips, pulling at him, he smiled as he rose up slightly before sliding down his cock.  Dean’s eyes closed as he moaned with the motions. 

He set his own pace then, hard and fast tonight so he’d feel it in the morning.  Dean’s hands supported him, his thrusts driving him deeper and deeper.  One hand stayed on his hips, but then Dean wrapped his other hand around Jensen’s cock, not stroking him but just holding him as they moved.  There was something about the feel of it though, Dean’s skin on his, his hard, calloused hand on his cock.  It was enough.

“Dean,” he begged.

And when Dean let his thumb slide slowly over the tip, pressing into the slit on top, Jensen came all over his hand.

Dean’s hips continued to pump into him a few more times and then his hands were pushing at Jensen, pressing his hips down so that he was as far inside Jensen as he could be.  Jensen just opened his legs wider, taking every bit he could.

Dean crashed their lips together as he came hard inside Jensen.  It wasn’t a kiss, more a sharing of breath and Dean’s lips mimicked his name over and over before Jensen finally stopped shivering at the feel of it.

He let his forehead rest against Dean’s until his lover carefully rolled him over and got up to go to the bathroom.  Jensen watched him go, saw him make a quick detour to the couch that had probably been pulled out into a bed earlier, and then continue on.  When he came back, it was with a warm, wet washcloth to clean him up.

The washcloth hit the floor a moment later and Dean was pressing up against him, his leg sliding between Jensen’s.  Jensen wrapped his arms around him and sighed.  He knew he didn’t have a lot of time before they had to get back to work but he could allow himself this.

“Jensen?”

He looked up to see Alec and Priestly in the doorway to the bedroom, “Yeah, Alec?”

“Stay with him. Make sure he doesn’t go somewhere else again.  We’ll cover everything until you’re ready to come out.”

It wasn’t until then that he realized that Dean had fallen asleep.  He smiled as he looked down at his lover, then back at the other two, “Thanks.”

“Keep him safe,” Priestly added, and then they were out the door.

Jensen let his hand run up and down Dean’s arm, but a second later Dean was moving until his lips were pressed to Jensen’s neck.

“I’m not asleep.”

“You do a good impression then.”

“The best,” Dean agreed.  “How long was I gone?”

“I don’t know.  Alec said you were like that when he got out of the shower, so we don’t know when you went into it.  Are you okay now?”  There were a million other questions he wanted to ask, but he refrained.  Dean would tell him what he could in time.

“Yeah.  Sam is definitely getting prepared for a move.  I got something more from him, though.  There’s a guy, someone that’s been close to him.  He’s not a psychic, or juiced up or anything, but for some reason Sam trusts him.  He’s letting him under his shields to help him.”

“Psychically?”

“Physically.  But I think both.  We know how degradation can loosen a person’s will.  It’s a psychological tool that they’ve used against him for a while.  I don’t think this guy is part of their agenda or Sam would have caught onto it, but they’re letting him take care of Sam for some reason.”

“You think it has to do with the move?”

“I think they need someone close to him to make him pliable.”

“So let someone take care of him, the way you used to, and take him away when Sam refuses them?”

“Maybe.  I don’t know.  Jesus, I’m tired Jense.”

“So, let’s pretend you’re really asleep and let Alec and Priestly cover for us while they can.”

“They won’t be able to hold everyone off for long.”

Jensen leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean’s in a soft, almost chaste, kiss.  “I’ll take what I can get.”

 

**

 

It took two weeks for all the plans to get in place.  By the time the psychics were ready to move Sam, the Face was ready as well.  They watched the movements of the psychics army, some juiceheads but mostly men and women who were either too beaten down to fight their instructions or the type that could be bought.  Dean hated fighting them.  There was no way to tell the people fighting to save the lives of a loved one from the people that were just power hungry and greedy, but he didn’t have a choice.  The line between good and evil wasn’t a harsh black.  The days of demon smoke were long gone, and the surety of the right thing had gone with it, but Dean didn’t allow it to keep him from moving forward.

Sam had been taken into the building already, an abandoned hotel, to get cover for the night.  Their best hope was to go in quietly, try to steal Sam from their midst but no one really believed it would happen that way.  It was why they were taking things slightly different.  Alec had Kane and Michael with him, ready to lead the main group in a frontal assault while Dean took his people in the back.  

The plan was for Alec to lead the assault while Dean went in the back.  Then, when the frontal diversion was in place, Alec would slip off to the side with a contingent of men, securing a back way out if needed, leaving Michael and Kane to keep the men in position and to see to their retreat once Sam was gone.

Staring at the hotel with its half-shattered windows and the feel of sycophantic juiceheads crawling up his spine, Dean just hoped it all went according to plan.   

**

Dean brought his rifle up as he rounded the corner but there was nothing to shoot at.  The hall had been cleared at some point and he could only wonder why there weren’t any guards on that level.  He crept slowly on, feeling Jensen at his back, covering him as they moved forward.  He hoped Alec had managed to get to the other side, but there was no telling until they came to the main room.  Everything was pretty quiet on the inside though he could hear the fighting outside.  So far, no alarms had been sounded inside though. None that he could hear anyway.

He knew on the lower levels there had been casualties, but he had to press on.  Jensen pressed him forward with a shoulder to his back, and he knew they were ready to move again.  There was only one door on this floor since it was an executive suite.  Alec was coming up the steps which were supposed to lead straight into the room. 

When Dean got to the suite the door was already cracked open.  He pushed it open, moving out of the way for Jensen to follow him in, guns up and ready if needed.  The image that met him was anything but what he expected. 

“Sammy?”

He took a step forward but was stopped by Jensen’s hand.  In the center of the room, his brother was kneeling, his head bowed and arms loose at his sides.  Beside him was another man, short cut hair and glasses as he whispered something over and over to Sam.  He couldn’t hear what it was but he knew that it was that man’s attention that held his brother.

“Hey!”  It wasn’t until Dean yelled that the guy looked over at him.  His eyes were wide as he took in their appearance.  “What are you doing to my brother?”

“Show me.”  The guy stood slowly but Dean was frowning.  “Show me that you’re his brother.”  The guy kept coming closer and it wasn’t until he was right before them that Dean could make out the green of his eyes, the desperation in his words.  His fingers reached for Dean’s shirt and he understood then.  He pulled his shirt up, showing the tattoo.  The man’s fingers pressed over the skin and that was the moment Sam looked up at him.

“Dean?”

“Sammy?”

His brother let out a broken sob and the guy was rushing to Sam’s side.  “I’ve got you,” he said softly, trying to pull Sam to his feet.  “Your brother is here.  I told you, didn’t I?  I’d find him, no matter how many others they sent our way.”

Sam struggled to his feet but he cringed, bringing his hands up to his head and slamming back down to his knees as the back door opened, Alec bursting from it.  

“Dean!  We have to go out the back way.  The front is crawling with juiceheads.”  When the guy with Sam turned to look at him though, Alec’s mouth dropped open.  “Logan?”

“Alec?”

“Can you get Sam back up?” Dean asked the guy, unable to deal with the fact that Alec apparently knew him. 

“What?”

“We need to get Sam out of here before the juiceheads get up here.  They’ve got to have something nasty waiting.”

Logan reached for Sam and got him standing.  “They did have something nasty.  Sam.  If anyone else touches him right now, he’ll kill them.  He can’t take the chance anymore.  It’s just me.  And now that we know it’s really you, you.”

“Good,” he said, coming up beside his brother.  “Hey Sammy, time to take you home.”

“Dean, is it really you?”

“Yep.”

“There were others.  I had dreams, of other yous.”

“That was me, Sammy, my memories.  Come on, lets get you home and I can introduce you to them.”

“Logan knows one,” Sam said softly as he draped an arm over Dean’s shoulder, letting him take most of his weight.  “It’s why I trusted him.  Knew the face.  Knew it matched a name in your head.”  Sam frowned.  “Our head.”

Dean sighed as he realized Sam needed both his hands.  He handed his weapon to Jensen and started moving Sam down the stairs. 

“Logan, can I touch him?” Dean heard Alec ask.

“No, it’s not safe.”

“Damn.”  Dean understood.  If Alec could touch Sam he could easily carry him down the steps without slowing them down. 

It was sluggish and arduous and Dean hated the fact that somewhere on the other side of the wall, there were men fighting for them, dying for them.  He hated the fact that he was behind the scenes and not in the front where he could lead them, but it was Sam’s life in the balance and he couldn’t let anyone else do that.  Apparently it had been a good thing too because Sam needed him there to move him.

Another ten minutes saw them down the stairwell with a pack of men trailing them, people Alec had left behind to secure the stairs.  Then they were back in the open, rushing Sam towards a vehicle where Jensen took the driver’s seat.  Alec took up position next to him, gun at the ready and phone in hand.  “Fall back now.  We got what we came for.  Fall back and head to hide out Echo.  Three days to follow the alphabet.”

The men around the vehicle signaled their understanding of Alec’s orders.  They moved off to the side of the building, joining the men and women that were already starting the orderly retreat Alec had given. 

“How many?” Dean asked as they were driving, Sam slumped over with his head buried in Dean’s neck. 

Alec shook his head.  “No way to know at this point, but we got him out Dean.  No one died in vain.  We got Sam back.”

“And Logan,” Jensen said as he continued to glance back through the rearview mirror at the man on the other side of Sam.

 “Yeah, and Logan.” Alec smiled though as he looked over his shoulder.  “We can’t have a rebellion without Logan.” 

**

Travel to the base was uneventful and Dean couldn’t help but feel grateful for that.  They weren’t headed back to B-base but another location, one that was better set up for Sam.  It was isolated and only a skeleton crew was there, but the best doctor Dean could find was waiting for them.  Dean didn’t know if he’d like that they’d knocked Sam out for the journey, but his brother was a mess, torn between reaching for Dean and pulling back into Logan.  When Logan asked if they had a medic Dean knew what he was asking for and he himself gave his brother the injection, reminding Sam that he was still there, bringing his little brother’s hand up to their shared mark.  That close, with their fingers entwined over his tattoo, Dean could feel his brother’s emotions and there was no betrayal, only relief and blessed rest.

When they got him to the base the doctor decided the best course of action was going to be to keep Sam unconscious for a few days to rest.  After everything Dean had told him before getting to Sam, they decided that exhaustion was probably the strongest danger to his health.  They had let him wake up long enough to get to the base and meet the doctor but it was Dean who had to do the IV and even then Logan was on his other side whispering calming words to Sam, reminding him it really was Dean. 

Dean took up residence in the room’s chair and Logan pressed the other bed next to Sam’s, pushing down the guard rail, his fingers barely brushing over Sam’s arm, but never actually leaving.  In fact, for the first two days, Logan stayed there except to make quick trips to the bathroom.  Dean didn’t say anything about it, noticing that even when Logan ate he made sure that his leg was brushed up against Sam’s somehow.  As much as Dean knew Sam was his responsibility, it felt good to have someone else to shoulder that burden with.

He didn’t see the others much but he knew they were busy coordinating everything with the other base and making sure there hadn’t been an attack in reprisal.  They’d all feared it, but the enemy didn’t know where their bases and havens were so there had been nothing, though the patrols had increased.  He wanted to see Jensen and feel the comfort his proximity always brought, to listen to Alec and be able to smile for just a few minutes because Alec had a way to make people lighten up, but they had their own jobs to do now that Dean had his brother back.   

Day three came too early.  Dean hated sleeping in the damn hospital chairs but he needed to be with Sam when he woke and they’d discussed taking him slowly off the meds at that point.  Sam had been malnourished but not irreparably and the IV had been doing its job to get him hydrated and pump a steady stream of nutrients into his body. 

He looked up to see a cart being pushed into the room but instead of the usual nurse, it was Alec, Jensen, and Chris.  “Rise and shine sweethearts,” Alec called into the room.  He pushed one cart and Jensen had another. 

“Time for real food,” Jensen added as he stopped the cart right in front of Dean and lowered it to his height.  Jensen took a seat next to him and Chris pulled a chair up in front of their tray.  Alec pulled his cart up to the bed and crawled up beside Logan, careful not to touch him or Sam.

“Wow, this looks great,” Dean said taking a deep breath.  “Please tell me Priestly didn’t sneak out here to cook?”

They laughed but Jensen pointed at Chris.  “It’s all on him.  When Chris needs something to do with his hands, it’s best to just go with it.  And to be honest, pancakes sounded damn good when he mentioned it last night.”

Dean looked at the spread, pancakes and sausage, with biscuits and thick gravy.  There was cut up fruit – a rarity for them – and maple syrup with a large pot of coffee.  He looked up at Chris and smiled, “Thanks, man.”

It was more than just breakfast.  It was the way he’d come through on the fight, the way he’d stepped up and taken some of the planning away from Dean’s shoulders, the way he watched out for Jensen and by extension, the people Jensen cared for.

Chris seemed to get it too.  The smile he directed at Dean was genuine, almost shy.  “Anytime.”

**

“How did you get involved in this?” Alec asked softly at Logan’s side.  Not so soft that the others wouldn’t hear but it was intimate and Logan appreciated the façade that they were just talking, two old friends who’d found one another in the hell of a world they lived in.

He still didn’t know what to make of it all.  He knew what his place had been.  Logan Cale wasn’t an idiot and no one who knew him thought it.  He knew they’d been letting him get closer to Sam for a reason and he was sure it had been about leverage.  They couldn’t get the man that actually meant something to Sam, so they were creating their own. 

He’d let himself appear fearful at the idea when they’d thrown the handful of them into the room with the psychic they were trying to break.  At first, Sam hadn’t moved, just stayed where he was, kneeling in the middle of the room, his head bowed. 

When he looked up though, they’d all scrambled back because there was nothing sane staring back at them.  Whatever Sam had once been, Logan wasn’t sure he could speak at that point.  One by one, he looked them all in the eye and the others screamed in turn.  When he reached Logan, he felt himself pulled open, like his mind was a book and Sam was flipping through his pages.  He knew then, when Sam’s eyes softened just slightly, that his new mission was to find the man behind the insanity.

“At the time, I didn’t know what they were doing.  Everyone knew about the wild psychic they were breaking but no one saw too much.  There were always four psychics with him to keep him from breaking free, but it’d been a long time since they put in any real effort to break him.  The day I met Sam, they’d sent in seven psychics in with the others.  Only five survived and that includes the four that were holding him.  They apparently decided then that they had to change tactics.  They grabbed a handful of us and threw us into the room with him.  Told us they needed someone to care for him.”

“Bullshit,” Dean scoffed.

“Exactly.  It didn’t take a lot to figure it out, but they weren’t really checking IQs when they threw us in.  There were five of us.  The other four didn’t survive the day.  Sam chose me though, and they let me live.”

“Why you?”

Logan shrugged but he knew.  “Because of you.”

“Me?” Dean asked.

“No, him,” Logan said, nodding to Alec.  “Sam went through my memories and he found you.  I’d like to say he liked me before that part, but you were definitely the deal maker.  At first, I thought it was because of his brother.  I knew by then that you looked like him, but then when Sam finally started communicating with me, I knew he’d met you.”

“What did they want you to do to him?” Jensen asked. 

Logan liked Jensen.  Even if he’d been caught up in Sam on the two day journey to the base, he could remember Jensen being there with water and food for everyone.  He didn’t look oddly at Logan for his need to stay close to Sam nor did he feel the need to explain the way he did to Alec.

“Care for him.  It took a while to figure it all out, but my first instinct was pretty accurate.  They couldn’t break Sam without his brother and that wasn’t going to happen.  They decided if they couldn’t use Dean, they would create someone else for Sam to depend on.”

“Jesus, they were going to hurt you to get to Sam,” Dean murmured.

“They were going to kill me, one way or another; to get to Sam or because it didn’t work.”

“Now?” Alec asked. 

Logan shrugged as he pushed around the last piece of sausage on his plate.  “I won’t leave Sam.  He needs me and … I can’t explain what he did to me but I can’t walk away from that.”

It was Jensen who laughed softly and when Logan looked up, the man’s eyes were on Dean.  “Seems to run in the damn family.”

Alec laughed also and Logan could see the heat in Alec’s eyes.  He remembered what Sam had shown him then, remembered the vision of his brother with his lovers, and his eyes dropped, his cheeks blushing red at the thought.

“Isn’t um… isn’t there another?” he asked instead.

“What?”

“With you?  Isn’t there another?”

Dean seemed relieved by the slight change of topic and Logan knew from Sam that Dean wasn’t comfortable with emotional declarations, no matter how obvious it was that Jensen and Alec were both crazy about him.  “Priestly.  He’s back at our main base, running things.”

“Blue hair?”

“How do you know that?” Alec asked.

“Sam?” Dean asked.

Logan nodded.  “He knew.”

“It’s red,” Dean said with a vague smile.  “He’s keeping it red these days, or he was.  You can never tell with Priestly.”

Logan nodded and filed the information away.  “I guess I’ll just have to look forward to meeting him then.”

Chris got up and began clearing away their plates.  He took the others with him, telling them if they couldn’t cook they could at least help him clean the damn kitchen.  It left Logan alone with Dean again but over the past three days they’d developed an easy quiet between them. 

When the doctor came in, he took a look at Sam’s latest test results and decided it was time to take him off the drugs and let him wake.  Logan was more than a little nervous about it, but it was a good sign.  He just hoped Dean had an idea of what he was getting himself into.

The doctor left and he could see Dean steeling himself for something.  “How long … were you there with Sam?”

“Six months.  I’d been in a cell for a month before that.  I was captured with a group of people who were fighting them, organized and all that.  We were trying to find you guys actually,” Logan said with a small smile, “but the psychics kept me alive, to question me, and try to find out more about our resistance.    I think I was about to be killed when they threw me in with Sam.  He saved my life by taking me.”

“Maybe he knew that.”

Logan shrugged, “I’m not sure how much he knew at that point, but I’ll take the save.”

Dean nodded, “He’s gonna be okay.  I don’t know about the Sam you know, but my brother’s not a quitter.  He’ll come back from this.”

Logan felt a sudden sense of kinship with Dean and he smiled at the other man, “I hope so, because we’re not giving up on him until he does.”

**

“Dean?”

Logan sat up in his bed; Dean was already standing at his brother’s side when Sam’s eyes opened for the first time.

“Hey there, Sammy.” Dean’s eyes were red-rimmed and watery, but his smile was genuine. 

Sam frowned and Logan could feel the doubt.  Dean seemed to get it also.   He pulled Sam’s hand up to his heart and let it rest there, “You know it’s me, Sammy.”

Sam started to sit up and found his other hand caught in Logan’s.  When Sam looked at him, Logan’s breath caught at the intensity of it.  Sam wasn’t entirely sane, but he wasn’t as wild as he had been before either.  He didn’t know if it was the sleep or the nutrients, or maybe just the lack of people trying to break down his walls, but there was something of the boy Dean knew but that Logan had yet to meet.

Sam looked at his brother but didn’t take his hand from Logan’s, “Dean, I knew you’d come.  I couldn’t trust anything else, but I knew you’d save me.”

“We got to you as soon as we could, Sammy, you gotta believe me,” Dean begged. 

Sam smiled and then let go of Logan, reaching for his brother the way Dean was reaching for him. 

Logan wanted to get up and walk away almost as much as he wanted to stay, but he also knew that he’d break the moment if he tried, so he sat there, hands in his lap, waiting for Sam and Dean.  It wasn’t much different than the last six months really, sitting with Sam, just waiting for him to communicate with him or for the others to bring food or water or a bath. 

“Logan?”

His name brought his eyes back up and he pretended not to notice the tears on the faces of the Winchester brothers. 

“I’m here too, Sam.”

“It’s really Dean,” Sam said in awe.

“Yeah it is.”

Sam’s hand grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him in until their foreheads were resting together, “Just like you promised.”

“You always knew, sometimes you just needed reminding.” 

The one truth Sam had bestowed on Logan almost immediately was that his brother would be there.  That somehow Dean would find him and come for him.  The first time Sam pushed his thoughts into Logan’s mind, the first thing he asked of Logan, was to remind him who he was, that he still had Dean, and that Logan would help him know it was really his brother and not some trick.

It had been bad enough when Logan had learned about transgenics and the lives they lived because of Manticore.  Seeing Sam like that, he’d known he’d never walk out of there without Sam, that he couldn’t abandon him.  He’d taken Sam’s faith and made it his own.  When Sam had whispered into his dreams that Alec was with Dean, it redoubled his faith. 

To say that he and Alec had been friends in the days Before would be a bit of a stretch, but they could hang together from time to time.  They had a common cause and a common girl – a transgenic like Alec -  stringing them both around, and while neither was quite willing to give Max up, neither had been ready to break their alliance over it either.  In the end, Max had been the first of their group to die and Logan still felt that keenly. 

Even as he thought it, another image flashed in his head, a beautiful blond woman with a smile full of warmth and mischief, who had died in flames over Sam’s bed.  He reached up and put his hand over Sam’s at the back of his neck, just a gesture of comfort and they both shared it for a moment before he felt Sam letting loose a little.

“I’m not okay,” Sam said softly.

“No, not yet,” Logan agreed.  “But Dean is here.  I’m here.  Alec is here.  We’re gonna get you there.”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded.  “Alright.  I just …” he looked around and took a deep breath before closing his eyes, “I would love a shower.  And real honest to god food.”

Dean smiled at them, “You want to show him the shower?  I’ll see if I can get Chris to scrounge up something in the kitchen since he’s so damn good at it.  I’ll get Sam some clothes, too.”

Logan felt more than a little relief at Dean’s words.  He’d been afraid Dean wouldn’t let him help Sam once he was awake.  He could see the caretaker in Dean’s eyes, could remember it from the memories Sam had shared with him, but whatever else was happening, Dean had accepted that as Logan’s place.

Dean started to get up, but Sam grabbed his arm, “Dean, come right back.”

“Yeah, Sammy, of course.  As quick as I can.”

Dean left then and Logan took a deep breath, “The doctor just took the IV out.  You might still feel weak from the drugs and lack of food, so lean on me if you need to alright, Sam?”

He felt the mental shove in his mind and looked up at Sam’s smiling face, “Like I have any choice.” 

Logan came over to the side of the bed and Sam waited for him, testing his legs before he got up.  He was holding his own but his movements were uncoordinated and clumsy.  He’d heard that in the beginning Sam used to work out in his room to keep his strength, but then as time went on he stopped.  He realized the only strength that mattered in there was the mental wall he’d built between himself and the psychics, and he’d stopped doing anything that siphoned his energy from that.

Logan got him into the bathroom and dropped Sam onto the toilet seat while he got the water going.  He tested the temperature and stripped out of his clothes quickly.  He moved back to Sam, pulling off the dirty shirt and stopping when Sam gripped his arms.

“Sam,” he gasped, realizing he was treating Sam like he still wasn’t there.  He had become so used to Sam spending most of this time silent, lifeless, just pressing back against the mental barriers that had kept the psychics at bay.  Things like bathing and dressing he’d left to Logan completely, only coming into his mind when the others were weak and he could take the energy to invest in Logan.  It was just automatic to take care of him.  “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Sam’s voice was getting rougher now, the disuse setting in, “I need the help.  Just wanna try to do a little on my own and see how I can do.”

Sam’s smile did a lot to reassure him, and Logan held his hands out to help Sam steady himself as he stood.  He managed to get his pants off with minimal help balancing and then he waited as Logan stepped in, holding his hands out to Sam again.

The water was warmer than they’d been able to use before but in Sam’s memories Logan knew after a nasty hunt he liked the water almost scalding.  Logan leaned back against the shower wall while Sam was trying to wash himself.  He managed to get his body clean before his energy seemed to be gone. Logan pulled him back against his chest and Sam just melted into him.  Logan let out a small laugh and grabbed the shampoo, working Sam’s hair into a strong lather before pushing him up under the stream of water. 

“You got this okay?” Logan asked as he was ready to step out.

“Just gonna lean, Logan.”

Logan got out and wrapped a towel around his waist as he watched Sam take up his spot on the back wall of the shower.  The steam rose around them and Logan took a deep breath.  He didn’t know the man Sam was going to be, but seeing his smile already made something inside him loosen up.  He grabbed a second towel and waited.   When Sam looked over and saw him, he turned off the water and stepped out. 

“I don’t think-”

Logan wrapped a towel around Sam’s waist and pushed him back down onto the toilet seat.  “I got it, Sam,” he said as he got on his knees in front of Sam and started drying his hair for him with a second towel. 

“How did I not notice how good this felt before?”

Logan let out a small laugh as he finished his hair and started working on his shoulders, “You did have a few other things on your mind at the time.”

Sam stopped his movements then and Logan was caught in his eyes, “Thank you, Logan.  For what you did.  For what you’re still doing,” he said with a gentleness that sounded foreign with Sam’s voice.

Logan nodded, but his throat felt thick and the words came out sounding hoarse and rough, “I’m here, Sam.  I’m not going anywhere.  Not ever.”

Sam closed his eyes and Logan swallowed the lump in his throat.  Instead, he went back to taking care of Sam, something he could do without too much confusion.

**

“I think the real question should be _how_ , Alec,” Logan said as he sat next to Sam, waiting for him to wake again.  After his shower he was pretty weak, and he’d fallen back to sleep quickly.  He thought about trying to get up, maybe walk around a little bit and see where they were but he didn’t like to leave when Sam thought he was there.  He didn’t want Sam to wake up and wonder why he was alone.

The others had come into the medical quarters though so there was more to do while he waited.  He’d had plenty of time to think about Sam’s brother and his strange circumstances while he was waiting with Sam in their captivity.  Except for the time when Sam was actively reaching into his mind to talk to him, he’d had little else to do.  The chance to finally talk to someone else about what Manticore could have been doing made him feel useful again. 

“I don’t know that it matters anymore.”  Alec said softly.

“You really aren’t curious about why there are four of you that look alike?  That we know there were at least three others?”

“Three others?” Dean sat up at that comment. Dean had taken off for a little while when Sam first fell asleep to go check in with Chris and Jensen, but he’d come back fairly quickly, considering the things he knew the men were responsible for.  

“Ben,” Logan said softly.

Alec shook his head, “Almost forgot about him.”  He looked over at Dean and shrugged.  “He was a transgenic like me.  The previous model.  He escaped from Manticore when he was ten and went crazy on the outside.”

“You didn’t tell us you had a brother,” Jensen said with concern.

“Because he wasn’t my brother,” Alec’s voice was harder then and Logan knew why.  He had an idea what it had been like for Alec because of the other transgenic.   An idea, but no way to understand the reality.  The same way the others had no idea of Sam’s reality.

“When Ben escaped I was forced into psy-ops to get ‘reprogrammed’ to make sure it wasn’t a flaw in my design.  When he went insane on the outside, it happened again.  He wasn’t my brother.  He was just another guy with my face who didn’t give a rat’s ass about anyone but himself.”

“The others?” Jensen asked while Dean moved out of his chair to go lean against the wall by Alec. 

The move was obviously meant to comfort Alec and Logan was fascinated by the dynamics between the three men so far.   The shifting was subtle and he was never sure who was going to come out on top in their interactions.  They all took care of one another, but not in the same way.

“Logan, the others?” Jensen asked when he didn’t answer.

He shook his head, feeling sheepish about getting lost in his own thoughts.  He was too used to Sam, he figured.  If he was talking to Sam and got lost like that Sam just followed his thoughts instead of his words.  It had been disconcerting at first, but he was used to it now.

“Two others were brought in to Sam.  It was early on when they thought they could make him believe it was his brother.  They thought they could mask the bond between them but they didn’t understand it.  Not with the way they bond people.  So they brought them and when Sam wouldn’t even look at them they killed them.”

Jensen shook his head, “It’s not surprising, but damn.”

Logan nodded.  “They were both insane though, from Sam’s memories of them.  One had a dissociative disorder and the other believed he was the son of Satan.  Considering Sam’s knowledge of Lucifer, he wasn’t amused by it at all.”

The others were shaking their heads and there was something in Dean’s eyes that made Logan reach out for Sam, like he could comfort Sam even though those events had long passed.  “The question though, is how are there seven of you?”

“Well the two of us were transgenics so that explains us,” Alec said.

Logan sighed.  “I’m afraid it might explain all of you.”

“What?  I was never part of some grand science experiment,” Dean threw out.

“Just hear me out.  Sam and I did a lot of talking about this.  Well, Sam rifled through my memories and pushed his thoughts at me and I pushed back, but it’s as good as talking and a lot safer where we were.  It bothered him and helped him focus on something else when they were trying to break him.  We know that Manticore used Alec and Ben for a specific purpose.  But what about the others?”

Alec looked thoughtful and Jensen was leaning forward, really listening.  Dean was the only one that seemed disinterested in the information.

“What if you were a type of control group to see what would happen if you were raised in different environments?  But to what end?  When we started looking into Manticore and why they were doing the work they were Sam became fascinated and wouldn’t let up on it.  He studied what I knew until he finally came up with his own conclusion.”

“Which is?” Dean asked.

“Manticore was a military operation that was just a front for a group of demons who were trying to find the perfect host.”

“That’s insane,” Alec said.

“I’ll admit it’s grasping at straws,” Jensen stepped in, “but not insane.  Unless there is some proof to go with this, its just conjecture.  Sam hunted demons, so it isn’t surprising he would make that leap of faith.  And no offense to you, Logan, but I’m not entirely sure that talking to you isn’t the same as talking to Sam at this point.”

Alec and Dean both seemed taken aback by that, but Logan looked down for a second, checking on Sam even though he knew he was sleeping.  “I’m not sure it is either, but it was then.  The fact is that Manticore was raising super soldiers, but they wanted more.  They were trying to make a specific soldier.  What if they used the technology to make the transgenics and left the untouched clones spread out in the world.”

“So then who was the original?” Alec asked.

“Far as we could figure, it was Dean.  We know a demon visited Sam when he was a child.  Dean was four years old.  He could have seen something in Dean and decided to use him as the starting point.  His father was a military man, strong and willful, and his mother was a hunter, even if she’d left the family business.  We think the demon took notice of the family and used Dean as the stock for everyone else.”

“That’s bullshit.  I’m not some super soldier.”

Dean sounded angry, like he was accusing him of some great crime but Logan just smiled, laughing lightly at that.  The others looked at him like he was crazy but he just shook his head, “You should have a look at your brother’s memories.  According to him, that’s exactly what you are.”

“I’m not,” Dean demanded.

“And yet Sam spent all that time, locked under the containment of the psychics, constantly battling them, and he never doubted that you would get him out.”  The others didn’t say anything and Logan could see that they shared the same faith in Dean that Sam had.  He just shrugged, “And you did.”

Dean looked down, and Logan knew he was making him uncomfortable, but he had to see the truth of it all.

 “Demons created the perfect vessel for Lucifer when they made your brother.  Then they found you and decided they needed something better, too.  So you were cloned, and the others were sent out into the world to see what they would do- who they would become.  And the transgenics were altered to see if they could be as strong as Sam.”

“Wait a minute,” Dean pushed away from the wall at that point.  “You’re saying the transgenics were psychics?”

“The X-4 series was the start of it,” Alec said at Dean’s side.  His voice was quiet though determined as he spoke.  “There were people who could read your minds there, people who could see into the future.  I never put it together.”

“So, demons made Sam to top them all but left behind a bunch of second rate psychics?  Who end up destroying the world and enslaving mankind?” Dean snapped.

“I think they created the psychics,” Logan said.  He felt Sam stirring and didn’t bother finishing his thoughts as Sam sat up.

“But they aren’t directing them anymore,” Sam finished for him.  “The psychics aren’t really running on full thrusters anymore.  Whatever they were created for, it wasn’t world domination.  I think they got out of hand though, and the demons couldn’t stop them.  Now, they’re just going to keep killing.”

“Jesus, Sammy.”

Alec started pacing at that point but Jensen was moving across the room to stand in front of Dean.  He placed his hand over Dean’s chest and Logan could feel something stirring as Sam watched. 

“One step at a time, Dean.  We’ll get through this like we’ve gotten through everything else.  You have Sam back.”

“Yes, he does.”

“Sam, no!” Logan was trying to stop Sam but he could feel the flare of white hot power pulsing in Sam’s mind.  He watched Jensen go flying across the room, his body crumpling as he hit the opposite wall.  Alec moved faster than Logan could follow but he was there, catching Jensen before he could hit the floor. 

“Sam, what the fuck!  Stop it!”  Dean yelled, moving between Sam and the other two men.

“You don’t need them now.  I’m here.”  Dean’s eyes were wide and Logan didn’t know what Sam would do next.

Sam’s voice was dark and so heavy it was almost a growl.  “I’m here, and we’ll make them all pay, Dean.  We’ll get the psychics and their juiceheads and we’ll salt and burn them all.”

“Sam,” there were tears in Dean’s eyes and Logan reached over, trying to get to Sam, to make him remember.  As strong as Dean and Sam’s bond went, Dean had no idea how to use it the way Logan did.

“Logan?” Sam asked when Logan touched his face. 

“Remember, Sam?” he felt Sam in his head then, forced the memories he wanted to the surface.  Memories of the visions Sam had of his brother and the men who had kept him sane while he tried to get to Sam.  Memories of a few nights ago where Dean had gotten lost in their bond and Sam had taken control of his body, memories of the man that had been under him, that had been willing to give that to Sam even knowing it wasn’t Dean.  Memories that it was the same man on the floor now.

“Dean,” Alec called from the corner.

Dean looked away from Sam and Logan saw the way Sam pulled inward before looking to where Alec was.

“Dean, we need to get the doctor to look at him.  It’s not fatal, but it’s a lot of blood.”

Dean looked up at the bed and Logan could see the conflict in him.  There was anger and pain in those eyes and so much love Logan didn’t know how he moved through it all.

“I’ll be back when I know Jensen’s gonna be alright,” Dean said a second later as Alec rose from the floor, Jensen in his arms.  “This conversation isn’t over.”

The door slammed closed and Sam flinched.  The room was silent and all Logan could do was sit there, feeling the pain and confusion from Sam.  When Sam moved across the bed to him, Logan leaned back, letting Sam rest his head against his chest, wrapping his arms around him tight.

“What the hell am I doing, Logan?” Sam asked.

Logan didn’t have an answer.  All he knew was that as much as Sam tried to be the brother Dean remembered him as, Sam was a long way from being well.

 

**

 

Jensen took a deep breath as the doctor finished with the last of the tape.  He wanted to get the hell out of there but he knew it wasn’t going to happen.

“Really, I’ll be fine in my own room,” Jensen told the doctor.

“You have a concussion,” the doctor informed him.  “While _you_ may be willing to risk your life, I’m not.  I’ll keep you here where I can check up on you.”

Normally he’d be cursing up a storm but he was more worried about Dean than anything.  He was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, his elbows on his knees with his head down.  He hadn’t said anything since Jensen woke up.

“I don’t think this is nec-”

“Jense, please,” Dean finally looked up and Jensen could see the fear in his eyes and that more than anything else kept him quiet.  “Just do what he asks.”

He didn’t say anything, just watched Dean for a few minutes before the doctor broke the silence, “Alright.  Since that’s settled, I’ll be back in a little while.”  He turned to Dean, “If anything changes in his condition or he stops making sense, let the nurse know and I’ll come right back.”

“I know the drill.  Thanks, Doc,” Dean said as he walked him to the door, closing it behind him as he left.

They were alone and it was the last thing Jensen wanted.  He thought about asking for Alec but he didn’t think Dean would go get him even if he did.  Damn Priestly for being back at the base.  He’d know how to handle all this.  He had a sixth sense for how to handle anything related to Dean and his brother.

Jensen was still floundering around with the obvious hatred Sam felt for him.  In all the time they’d been talking to Dean about getting his brother back, he’d never once thought that maybe he wouldn’t get along with Dean’s little brother, that just maybe he wouldn’t approve of what it was they did.

“Jensen?”

He looked up as Dean moved closer. 

“Was he right, Dean?” Jensen asked softly.

“What?”

“You’ve been looking for Sam for so long.  I never thought about what would happen when you found him.  Now that you have him, do you need us?  Is there even room for us?”

Dean stared at him for a few minutes before shaking his head.  “After…  You’re going to doubt me now?  After everything we’ve been through?  Everything that’s been between us?”

Jensen shook his head, “Maybe I’m just seeing it in a new light.  You never wanted this, Dean.  When I met you all you were doing was pulling people out of cages and sending them on their way.  I was the one that wanted to do more.  Maybe this is all too much now?”  Jensen asked, his voice rising as he let the fear take hold of him.  “Maybe this was all just a means to an end and now that you have your brother you don’t need us around anymore.  Or maybe I’m just confused because your brother gave me a concussion when I was trying to look out for you!” he yelled.

Dean flinched at that and Jensen ran a hand over his face, trying to get a little control back.  Dean didn’t give him time for that though, because he was sitting on the side of the bed, pulling their foreheads together.  He could feel Dean’s breath against his lips and he closed his eyes, allowing his lover’s proximity to calm him. 

“Jensen, don’t do this to me now,” he whispered.  “I’m no good at this and you know it.  But you also know I need you here.  Maybe, a long time ago, all I needed was my brother, but I’m not that man anymore.  You didn’t create this all by yourself and if I’d wanted to walk away I could have.  I stayed for you.  And I stayed for Alec.  And then Priestly came to us and every time one of you got too close I tried my damndest to pull away but it never worked because I needed you all to fill me up, take away those empty places and make me into something strong.  You remember that, Jensen?” Dean asked as he leaned back, looking Jensen in the eye. 

“You asked me to make you brave and the only thing that made me strong enough to do it was knowing that you needed me to.  That you believed I could.  So somewhere along the line I started to be strong again, because you believed in me and I can’t lose that now.”

Jensen reached out and grabbed Dean by the back of the neck, pulling Dean into a hard kiss.  It was harder than he usually was with Dean but damn if Dean wasn’t the most amazingly thick man in the world.  Dean, saying he couldn’t talk about what he felt, who managed to express so much when he actually did.  Who managed to make Jensen feel like a babbling idiot.  He needed to kiss the tears from his eyes before his lover could see it, could see just how much Jensen needed to hear what he meant to Dean.

Dean’s arms were wrapped around his waist tight though, pulling him close and that was what he wanted to feel.  Dean’s tongue slipped between Jensen’s lips and there was so much desperation between them he could barely think through it.  He let one hand slide through Dean’s short hair while the other ran over his shoulders, soothing himself as much as he was trying to sooth Dean.

When the kiss became less frantic, Jensen pulled back slightly, taking a deep breath as he looked at Dean.  “I’m not sure if it’s the kiss or the concussion that’s making me dizzy,” he teased.

Dean smirked and Jensen could see the way the tension had already drained from him.  “That’s 100% Winchester.”

Jensen shook his head as he leaned back on the bed, rolling his eyes at Dean.  “Has that line ever worked for you?”

“When you look like this, you can get away with just about anything.”

“And modest on top of it,” Jensen laughed.  He let out a deep breath then, watching Dean as he looked back at the door.  “You should go.”

“What?” Dean asked, jerking his head back around.

“You need to talk to your brother.”

“It can wait.”

“Can it?”  Dean started to answer but Jensen stopped him.  “Dean, he needs you right now.  I get that.  If you need to go deal with him right now, I understand.”  He didn’t want him to go, but he did understand. 

Dean shook his head though, stopping to toe his shoes off as he climbed up into the medical bed with Jensen.  Jensen huffed as Dean maneuvered him until he was laying half on top of Dean with his head on his chest but he didn’t stop him either.

 “Sam will be okay.  Logan is with him right now and I’m not sure … I mean, I know why he did it.  It’s something we’ll have to deal with but he hurt you and I’m not gonna forgive that too easy.  I don’t think I can be around him right now and not be angry.  I need to be here right now.  We’ll just take a nap and the nice nurse will wake you up in an hour, and when I wake up, I’ll go see my brother.  Okay?”

When Dean threw a blanket up over them Jensen just sighed into Dean’s chest.  “Yeah, okay.”  He let his eyes drift closed as Dean’s hand ran up and down his arm, comfortingly.  “Missed this the last few nights?”

Dean’s chest moved in a silent huff of laughter.  “Sleeping in a hospital chair is quite a bit different than sleeping in a big, comfortable bed surrounded by lovers.”

“When you say it like that it sounds hedonistic.”

“Isn’t it?”

Jensen snorted.  “Good night, Dean.”

He felt the soft press of lips against his temple and then Dean’s quiet, amused voice.  “Good night, Jense.”

 

**

The nap lasted the night and a good portion of the next morning.  As much as Dean wanted to complain about it, he knew he’d been running on fumes and with Sam safe and awake and Jensen in his arms, it had been easy for exhaustion to catch up to him. 

The doctor declared Jensen was fine though, so after a quick shower Jensen went out to catch up on what happened since he was thrown into a wall andDean went in search of his brother.

It wasn’t a long search since Sam wasn’t able to move around too much.  Dean stopped to talk to the doctor before going to Sam’s room and the prognosis was that he was doing fairly well.  While he was still weak from malnutrition, dehydration, and exhaustion, his health was good.   

What was going on in his head though, that was something else entirely.  Jensen wasn’t the only person Sam had snapped at since the previous afternoon.  The nurse and doctor had caused another incident but luckily Alec had come in to check on Sam and managed to take the brunt of it himself.  He knew he needed to talk to Alec to see what had really happened, but Alec had gone on a scouting mission before Dean woke up.  He couldn’t wait for that so he was left dealing with Sam on his own.  He didn’t hesitate to go but it would have been nice to talk to Alec first.  At least Alec knew Sam and might get an idea about what was going through his head. 

He knocked on the door and gave it a second before walking in.  He felt a strange camaraderie with his brother’s keeper, but it wasn’t the same as family.  He’d never been worried about giving Sam privacy, but Logan deserved that much and he was practically attached to Sam.

“Morning, Sammy,” Dean said as he walked in to see his brother.  He nodded to his brother’s companion.  “Logan.”

Logan was sitting on a chair next to the bed for once and Sam was at the foot of the bed.  He looked up when Dean came in.  Instead of the hesitant smile Dean expected, Sam smiled at him as if nothing had happened.

“Dean, they said you were sleeping.”

“Yeah, I slept in.  How are you doing?”

“Um, good,” Sam said with a slight frown.  “I mean, I’m still feeling pretty weak but I’m free, you know?”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a nod.  “Logan, you mind giving us a few minutes?”

Logan looked at Dean for a second then over at Sam.  Sam stared at him, nodding after a few minutes.  Dean wasn’t sure what the hell that was, except he knew Sam and Logan didn’t need to talk in words.  He pushed down the jealousy he felt, tried not to tell the man to get the hell out when he was just taking care of Sam but it was a close thing.

Logan closed the distance between them then, resting his hand on Sam’s tattoo.  Sam’s hand came up, catching Logan’s in something that was far too intimate.  Dean looked away but it only lasted a moment and Logan was leaving the room.

Dean watched the door close behind him for a minute, then turned around to face his brother.  Sam looked at him with an expectant face but Dean didn’t have any idea what to say.  He’d expected to see Sam with some sort of remorse or regret for what he did to Jensen, but there was no recognition of wrong doing in Sam’s eyes. 

“Sammy,” his voice was rougher than he liked, clogged with emotion.  He was supposed to get Sam out and everything was supposed to be fine, damn it!  But he was a Winchester and as he and Sam used to joke, the only ladies of luck that visited their doors, were the bad kind.

“Sam,” he started again.  “What’s going on with you?”  Sam furrowed his brow, cocking his head just slightly to the side in question.  “What happened with Jensen-”

“They said he was fine, Dean,” Sam said, unconcerned.  “I was going to check up on you and make sure you were alright, but the doctors said I needed to stay in my room.”  He said it as he rolled his eyes, but Dean knew Sam was too weak to be moving around too much just yet.  He was absurdly grateful for that fact now.

“And Jensen?  Were you going to check up on him?”

“He’s fine, Dean.”

“Yeah, he is,” Dean took a step forward, anger propelling him.  “But you don’t give a shit about that, do you?  What is going on in that head of yours, Sam?  ‘Cause I gotta tell you, I can’t make any sense out of it.  Jensen is one of the people who helped save you.  You have no idea what he’s done.  Damn it, Sammy, if you were in your right mind you’d love the damn guy.  He’s got the whole self-sacrificing be a better man bullshit down to a science, just like you used to.  But you just threw him around with your psychic bullshit for no reason.  So I’m asking, Sammy.  What the hell?”

Sam finally looked down and Dean knew he’d finally got through, he just didn’t know if it mattered.  Whatever Sam was dealing with, it wasn’t going to be gone in a day.  Dean was in this for the long haul, but he couldn’t help but worry about his lovers and what it would mean for them.  Jensen had been ready to take his block off for doubting, but what about Alec and Priestly?  What if they decided they were happy enough on their own, without Dean and the trouble that was surrounding Sam?  He knew they’d stick around, that they wouldn’t walk away from what they’d helped create, but that didn’t mean they’d still be a part of _this_.  That they’d still want to deal with Dean and all his bullshit. The thought hurt more than he wanted to admit and it made him angry because he’d never had to doubt them before.  He might not understand what they saw in him, but they were more than vocal about it.

“I need to understand.” Dean’s voice broke and he took a deep breath to try to rein in his emotions.

“Dean,” and Sam’s voice was just as broken as his own sounded.  He watched Sam shiver against whatever he was dealing with but when he looked up at Dean, there was anger in his eyes.  “He touched you.”

“What?”

“He, he touched you.”

“We got a real problem if you’re going to beat up everyone who brushes up against me.”

“Not his hand!” Sam yelled.  “I can feel it Dean, him, the others, inside you.  In your heart where there’s only supposed to be me.  You don’t need them!  I’m back and I can be what I was.”

Dean closed his eyes because this wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have with Sam.  Hell, it wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have with anyone.  What the hell was with people making him say things he didn’t want to say lately?

“Sam, you know no one could take your place in my life, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have other people.  I … they’re family.  They helped me get to you, Sam.  Do you understand that?  They kept me sane when the bond kept trying to pull me under.  They planned and built something I could never have done, and because of that I got to you.”

“Bullshit!” Sam demanded.  “It isn’t because of me that you’re close to them.  I see the way Jensen looks at you.  Hell, the way Alec looks at you now.  I’ve seen the four of you together through the bond and what was there?  It had nothing to do with me.  They aren’t family.  They’re just lovers and like everyone else in our lives, we’ll leave them behind.”

“Like you’ll leave Logan?”

Before he could move, he was slammed against the far wall, Sam crossing the distance on coltish legs as he glared at Dean.  “Don’t you talk about Logan.  He’s nothing like them.”

“You think I don’t get it, Sammy?” Dean asked.  “The jealousy?  Think I don’t want to take Logan’s head off every time he touches our mark?  Every time he takes care of you in ways that I should be?”

Sam stepped back, his eyes wide.  Whatever was holding Dean up let go suddenly and he stumbled slightly to his feet.  “Dean, I’m not jealous.”

“I am,” he admitted.  It was so much easier than addressing the rest of it, just admitting to his jealousy instead of what he really felt for his lovers.  “It was always just you and me, even when we had other people around.  We took care of each other and we might not have always been great at it, but we managed to get through.  Seeing someone else take care of you?  It hurts, but I can deal with that because I know you need him, Sam.”

Sam took another step away, but his knees gave out and Dean was there, catching him before he could fall.  “I’ve got you,” he said softly, taking his brother back to his bed.  He got him back up and wrapped the blankets over his shoulders in case he went into some sort of emotional shock or something

“Dean… just …”    

His brother’s voice was barely a whisper and Dean knew what he needed.  They didn’t do it often as adults but it happened sometimes, when things became too much and they just needed the reassurance.  He crawled up in bed beside his brother and crawled under the blankets with him.  The last time they’d done it, Sam had given them the bond. 

Dean turned onto his side and Sam did the same, looking at one another a moment before Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and put it over his heart.  “I’m always gonna be your big brother,” he reminded Sam.

It didn’t make Sam smile the way he’d hoped it would, but Sam sighed as if in relief.  He moved until his forehead was pressed to Sam’s and then he took his brother’s hand in his own, pressing them both onto the mattress between them so that his hand was brushing Sam’s tattoo. 

Sam shuddered slightly and closed his eyes.  The tension left his body and Dean was amazed at how fast his brother fell asleep.  Dean barely heard the door open, but when he turned his head slightly he saw Alec and Logan coming in.  There were a stack of files in their arms and Dean knew that Alec was getting Logan up to date on the way the Face ran things.  He didn’t know if Logan was doing it for Sam or for himself, but he was grateful either way. 

Logan confused the hell out of him, stirring up Dean’s jealousy and his compassion continually.  He knew he had his own issues to work out with the place Logan was taking in his brother’s life, but he and Sam would manage.  They always did.  They were brothers after all, and Dean wasn’t letting go.

**

In the end, it took three weeks before the doctors were ready to move Sam.  It was a week longer than Dean had thought they would need to wait so he was antsy.  They had always planned to stay at the base for two weeks before going back to B-base to make sure no one had managed to follow them back, but they hadn’t planned on Sam’s mental health to be more of a factor than the physical.  He pushed himself too hard, trying to work out to get his strength back and he’d managed to delay them by putting his body right back into the exhaustion mode.  Logan had been furious at him and Dean had just walked out of the room to keep from laughing as the shorter man gave his brother what for. 

Moments like that helped settle Dean’s jealousy.  Jensen hadn’t been back to see Sam since he was released from the doctor’s care and Sam made no effort to ask after him.  Dean still talked about him though and the absence of snide comments by the end of the third week was progress.  Alec pressed the issue harder than Dean did, ever since Dean had confided in Alec about the conversation with Sam, making every excuse to touch Dean while Sam was around.  Sam grit his teeth a lot but Alec didn’t get thrown around like Jensen had.  He didn’t know if it was because Sam was learning to cope or if it was because he knew Alec from before.

At two weeks, they sent most of the men with them back to B-base and Jensen went with them.  Dean hated the idea of it, but he couldn’t deny that they needed one of them to get back to base and Jensen had volunteered, reminding Dean not only of his role on the base, but also that Alec should be allowed some time to see his friends again, both Sam and Logan.  If Dean had darker thoughts on why Jensen wanted to leave, he was smart enough to keep them to himself and not let Alec see him brooding about it.  The man could keep a secret, but if Dean even acted like he was getting upset about something Alec was Jensen’s little snitch and ratted him out every time.  Really, he’d probably hate him a bit for it if they didn’t normally end up having mind blowing sex afterwards.  He was forgiving like that.

Alec bumped against his shoulder and Dean looked up, watching as Sam came out of the base.  He took a second to assess him, watching the way his movements were more coordinated and how his stride had a confident ease to it again.  His shoulders were held back, not hunched in on himself.  His eyes immediately went to the terrain around them, looking for snipers and soldiers, looking beyond his eyes to see if psychics roamed the area around them.  Then his eyes finally turned to the men that were travelling with them.  Three trucks worth of men and supplies were ready and waiting on Sam’s approach. 

Sam turned to look back at Logan, the first self-conscious gesture Sam made, and Logan was smiling up at him encouragingly.  Sam smiled back.  It wasn’t the smile Dean knew he could have, the one that lit you up from the inside out when he gave it to you, but it was a good place to start anyway.  Sam seemed pretty steady most of the time and Dean was willing to take the time to see that smile again.  The opposite end, the depression and manic glee he’d felt through the bond before Logan had come into Sam’s life, he could do without that.  He still felt it sometimes though, the mantra at the back of Sam’s head, the constant _deandeandean_ and the image of people burning.  It was disturbing as hell, but Sam was doing better, handling it better.  Logan didn’t let him do it the Winchester way, but made him talk about it. He’d come in more than once to see Alec and Sam talking about the different attempts to break him.  They were things he would never talk to Dean about, a lifetime of denial meant he couldn’t talk to Dean about them, but he thanked Alec and Logan however he could for being there for his brother.

When Sam finally turned his eyes on Dean, he was smiling again.  “Hey Dean, looks like it’s time for a road trip.”

“You know it, Sammy.”

“No Impala?”

Dean snorted.  “Like I’d risk my baby to transport your ass from base to base.”

Alec and Logan laughed at the bantering but they didn’t know the Impala.  Dean had left her in storage years ago, knowing it was probably the last time he’d see her.  Years later and he’d never gone back.  He was almost afraid to find out if someone else had found her and she was missing.  For now, at least in his head, she was safe and beautiful, waiting for the day they could be on the open road. 

“So, let’s go see this base of yours,” Sam said.

Dean nodded, moving to the back of one of the trucks.  With the exception of Sam and Logan, the men were fully armed.  He didn’t anticipate trouble, but he wasn’t about to risk their lives on it.  Not when the psychics had to be looking for Sam.

“They won’t,” Sam said suddenly as he settled across from Dean.  Alec and Logan sat on either side of Sam.

“Who won’t what?” Alec asked.

“The psychics.  They won’t come looking for me right now.”

“Sam-”

“It’s not denial and it’s not wishful thinking.  The only reason they got me under their shield the first time was because I was knocked unconscious.  When I woke they had me shielded.  They can’t touch me now.  They can’t find me.  And because of the last three years, I’m a hell of a lot stronger than I was.”

“I don’t know if that makes sense, Sam.”  He wanted to believe the psychics would leave Sam alone but he didn’t believe it.

“Think of it this way.  The biggest, baddest demon can’t do a damn thing to you once you get him in a demon’s trap, but he can kick your ass ten ways to Sunday unless you can get him in it.  It’s the same thing.”

“And they won’t come looking because…”

“Because they can’t find me.  I’m too strong for them to track and they know it.  I know if they find me they’ll come after me, but they can’t trust their senses to do it so they’ll have to find me the old fashioned way.”

Dean let himself relax a little at those words.  “Looks like we should have a pretty smooth trip then.”

Alec was staring out the back cover of the truck bed as they began to move out.  Logan reached over and touched Sam’s hand lightly, a gesture that Dean had begun to recognize as Logan’s nervousness.  He covered his emotions well, but he had a few tells.  “Let’s hope so.”

**

Jensen stalked through the corridors of B-base and people stepped out of his way, rumors of his foul temper spreading before him.  B-base had never felt like home to him, had never given him the calm confidence that the original base had.  He supposed it had something to do with the way the other base had fallen, how his safe sanctuary had ended with him on his back, a juicehead poised to kill him before Dean came in and saved him.

Like he was some sort of damsel in distress, he snorted at the thought.  His head was aching and there was so much to do.  The others were due back in two days and even though he had Priestly to hold at night, Jensen needed them all together, needed to have his other two lover’s safe at their side. 

He could have stayed behind, he knew that.  He could have stayed with Alec and Dean and come home with them, but he needed the distance as much as he needed them close.  And honestly, he figured he was safer at a distance for that matter.  He didn’t want to ever find Dean in a position of choosing between Jensen and his brother but he wasn’t sure Sam wouldn’t have forced that if Jensen had remained.  Jensen had no doubt which end of that decision he would end up on. 

“Jensen,” he heard his name called and he tried to ignore it, but one of the things he’d found was it was hard to ignore his own voice.  He looked back at Priestly and couldn’t help but smile.

Priestly had his hair spiked up in bright red points today.  The lighting in the hallways made the metal of his eyebrow piercing take on a reddish tint.  He wore heavy boots and work pants, but somewhere, someone had started creating tee-shirts for him.  His current shirt was dark green, one of their stock shirts, with the words “I’m with beautiful” in white lettering.  An arrow pointed down, right, and left, an obscene joke about the number of his lovers.  Once upon a time, it might have embarrassed him but he’d grown to live with it.  It was hard not to with Priestly and Dean pushing each other on.

“I need you to come with me,” Priestly said as he grabbed his arm, pulling Jensen with him without waiting for his consent.  It was entirely unlike Priestly.  As crude as he sometimes talked, he was always very conscious of personal boundaries and permissions. 

He wasn’t even aware of where he was being led until he was pushed into their quarters.  Priestly slammed the door behind him, not in anger but for speed, and then he was pushing Jensen back into the bedroom.

“Priestly, what the hell are you doing?”

“Fucking you.”

“What?”

“You’re nasty to everyone around you today, so I figure if you got something stuck in your ass it might as well be me.”  Priestly grabbed Jensen’s shirt and pulled it over his head before pushing Jensen back on the bed.

“I’m not being nasty to everyone,” Jensen defended himself, but he realized he actually was.  Since he’d come back he’d been tense and he knew he was taking out his anger and worries on the people around him.  He also knew that he’d barely even said hello to Priestly before he’d buried himself in the running of the base again.

“Shut up and get naked,” Priestly demanded as he pulled off his own shirt. 

He was shocked into action by Priestly’s gruff manner.  Things had been easy between them ever since Jensen had gotten over his insecurities over their newest addition, but this was unlike the Priestly he knew.  Of course, Priestly demanding to fuck him in the first place was new, but Jensen wasn’t exactly complaining at the idea.  In fact, he knocked his shoes to the floor and stripped himself naked, crawling up to the head of their bed as he watched Priestly. 

He loved the look of Priestly’s skin, the dark ink marking him so much different than the rest of them.  Alec and Jensen both had pale, unblemished skin, whereas Dean had his scars and Priestly had his tattoos.  They drew Jensen, made him want to trace them with his tongue, and he knew just how much Priestly enjoyed that. 

When Priestly joined him on the bed though, his hands were gently as they moved across Jensen’s skin.  When he brought himself up, side by side with Jensen, his kiss was soft, his tongue asking permission instead of forcing its way into his mouth.       

He wrapped an arm around Priestly’s waist and pulled their bodies closer, moaning at the feel of his lover moving against him.  Priestly licked lazily inside him mouth, taking the tension that had been building in Jensen all week long and turning it into something else. 

He couldn’t think through it, but Priestly was staring at him then, kohl lined eyes looking straight to the heart of him.  “They’re gonna be here soon.  They’re gonna be safe.”

“I know,” Jensen said softly.

“They’re still gonna be ours,” Priestly added.

Jensen didn’t know how Priestly always knew the problem, or how he came about this intense conviction, but Jensen couldn’t answer that, couldn’t voice his own doubts about his place with them now that Dean had his brother back.  Instead, he slid his hands across the short, shaved hairs at the back of Priestly’s neck and pulled him in again, his kiss asking for the reassurances his words couldn’t.

Priestly seemed to understand because he took his time, showering Jensen with soft caresses and heated kisses until he was shivering underneath him.  When he pushed his way inside Jensen’s body, it was with whispered words and adoration in his touch.  When they came together, Priestly’s hand on his cock, Priestly’s body slowing as he pumped the last of his seed into Jensen’s body, it was with conviction in his eyes, that this thing between them all was far from over.

Even as they held one another, Jensen still doubted.  But Priestly believed and Jensen knew that his lover’s affection and belief could sustain him a while longer.

 

**

 

When the truck finally stopped, Dean took a deep breath, trying to settle himself back into the role he’d come to have at B-base, stepping out of just ‘big brother’ and back into the protector role.  It wasn’t that big a transition for him, if he were being honest, but he needed a minute or two anyway.  Two days of travelling with Logan, Alec, and Sam had him nearly exhausted again.  It made no sense whatsoever but he needed to shut down and just be alone for a while.  Sam was doing better with Alec around, but Alec had to keep pushing and Logan just watched, eyes wide at his former friend.  Or almost friend, he supposed.  He knew that Alec and Logan had been rivals for some girl in the past but they’d put it behind them long before they’d been taken by the psychics. 

The man came around to the back of the truck and opened it up.  Dean squinted at the harsh light that came through, but he stepped out as soon as his eyes adjusted.  He could hear the others moving behind him as he raised his weapon, checking out the area. 

A lone figure waited at the main gate. 

Dean smiled in spite of himself because he didn’t doubt who it would be.  As much as Priestly would be biting at the chomp to get out here, Jensen would never let him out there until he could be sure that Sam wouldn’t turn against Priestly the way he had on him.  As much as Jensen complained about their protective natures when it came to him, he did the same for Priestly. 

The others followed behind Dean as he started walking.  He knew Alec would be ready to run but he was actually staying back, letting Dean take the lead.  Why he felt the need to follow protocol now was beyond Dean, but he figured it had something to do with letting Sam and Logan see who led them. 

“I was beginning to think you were taking a vacation,” Jensen called out as he moved closer. 

 “Good service, nice beds, but the view was lacking,” Dean answered with a smile.  Jensen’s eyes moved away from Dean, to where Sam was standing at his back, and instead of the laugh Dean expected, all he got was a tight smile. 

“We’ve got rooms set up for everyone.  Why don’t you come get cleaned up?  Priestly is getting food sent into the main conference room and we can debrief while you’re eating.”

Alec moved up past Dean then, letting his fingers brush over Jensen’s wrist.  Jensen’s smile was full then as he gripped Alec’s hand for a moment.  “He’ll be in the second kitchen about now.”  Alec grinned as he started to run past him.  “Alec, help him finish before you say your hellos!” he called out.  Alec just turned and saluted, cocky grin on his face before sprinting into the complex.

The other soldiers knew they were dismissed then and they headed back into B-base to get to their quarters and clean up.  The debrief was for all of them so they were expected back quickly and no one wanted to miss the chance to check in before facing the full briefing. 

Ignoring his brother and Logan, Dean stepped forward until he was almost touching Jensen.  Jensen’s eyes widened slightly but he didn’t back away.  “Wasn’t the welcome I was expecting.”

“I know your mind and I’m pretty sure we don’t have time for _that_ before the debrief,” Jensen teased.  He brought his hand up though, cupping the back of Dean’s neck.  When Dean leaned in, brushing their lips softly, Jensen was smiling. 

“True.  Come on, where should I show Logan and Sam to?”

“G-8.  Clothes and supplies have already been settled in there.  We did our best to find something tall enough for you, Sam,” Jensen said, moving a step to the side to look at Sam, addressing him for the first time since the incident.  “We’ll get something made for you once we know what we need.  I assumed the two of you would continue to bunk together.  If the arrangement needs to be changed let me know and I’ll see to it.”

They started walking then, moving to the side of the massive gate where a regular sized door was opened for them.  The open courtyard was completely empty but it always was.  The bulk of their men were on the lower levels in case of attack. 

When they moved inside, Sam stopped, grabbed Dean’s arm.  “Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“How many people are down here?”

“Jensen?”

“B-base has a population of a little over 700 right now.  We’re about to grow again though,” he said with a shrug to Dean.

“Time to send some of the others on to the havens?”

“Soon as you get back to training them.”

Dean shook his head, but a small smile pulled at his lips.  He might not have always enjoyed training the ‘scapes to survive after their release, but it had become just another routine for him.  And it had worked out well for him in the end.  They got the best people for whatever base Dean was at and by training them himself, he knew people in every secondary base and haven they set up.

“Kane has been trying to fill in a bit for you, but I wasn’t about to send them on without your stamp of approval.”

“You act like I run things around here or something,” Dean said with a grin.

Jensen’s eyes ran back to Sam again, just a flicker of a glance, but he was smiling at Dean then.  “Maybe I’m trying to appease you.  I hate it when you come to bed mad.”

“How the hell did all this happen?” Sam asked softly, taking Dean’s attention back.

Logan was pressed against Sam’s side but Sam’s eyes were wide with surprise.  Dean knew the look, but he wasn’t sure how to interpret it with his current situation.  He used to look at Dean like that when he was just a kid, when Dean could be a hero for showing up with an extra lollipop or when he convinced their Dad to let Sam stay over with a friend on the weekend.

“It’s been a busy three years, Sammy.”

“Dean, why don’t you get cleaned up and I’ll show Sam and Logan their room.  We’ll debrief and then you can give him the lowdown and a tour after.” Jensen suggested.

“Yeah.  Sam, you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.  I’ll see you in a few.”

Dean wasn’t too happy about leaving Jensen like that.  Hell, on a good day he wasn’t too good about leaving his lovers alone after he’d been gone but leaving Jensen with Sam was like asking him to jump back into Hell.  Only Sam said he was fine and Jensen was staring at him like he just might send him to Hell himself if he didn’t move it.  Dean wasn’t a coward, but he did know how to stay on the good side of his lovers – from time to time. 

He left them there, moving through the hallways, nodding to the people who called out to him, and tried to get to his quarters to get cleaned up.  He really needed to debrief with the others and let Sam and Logan know the lay of the land.  And after that, he was finding all three of his lovers.  He wasn’t above kidnapping at this point.

**

Logan watched Sam’s brother leave with a sigh of relief.  He knew Dean was a great guy, from Sam’s memories and from the way the others responded to him, but Sam was so damn tense all the time and it seemed to be worse when Dean was around.  Like Sam felt the need to prove himself around Dean, especially when he’d realized who was waiting outside.

“If you want to just tell us how to get there, I’m sure we can make it on our own,” Logan offered to Jensen.

Jensen turned from watching Dean walk away and faced them.  “No, it’s not a trouble.  This place can get pretty confusing actually and a lot of the hallways are still empty.  You could roam around for a while and not know how to get back.  I doubt Dean would appreciate me letting you get lost on your first day, so if you’ll follow me we can get going.”

Sam just nodded and Logan wrapped his fingers around Sam’s forearm as they walked. 

“Do I hear a training group?” Sam asked as they moved towards the end of the hallway and it was then that Logan heard the sounds Sam was referring to.

“Yeah.  Dean normally trains all the ‘scapes before we send them off to the havens, but he’s been pretty focused on your retrieval since we got word of the move.  Kane stepped up and offered to get them started once he got back from the fight.”

“Kane?”

“An old friend of mine.  He was the one that brought us news that the psychics were moving you,” Jensen answered Sam’s question.

The tension between Jensen and Sam was even worse with Dean gone.  Logan wasn’t sure if there was anything he could do to stop it so he just walked along, hoping that he could stop Sam from doing anything crazy.

They came out of the hall and found themselves in a large open area.  There were circular tables set up all over the place.  The walls led off into four main hallways with numbers written over each that meant nothing to the newcomers.  Between hallways were open stores where people looked to be selling and purchasing goods.  At the far end was a long, open mat where people were training.  A man with long brown hair waved over at them as the men and women in front of him, perhaps 25 of them Logan guessed, were going through a series of moves.  Jensen waved back.

“That’s Kane.  We do large group work out here and anyone who wants to be a soldier or has an aptitude for it is given extra lessons in the smaller rooms.  The stores here are all open to people who want to sell things.  Mostly people barter goods and services.  We don’t have a lot but people are pretty inventive when they need to be.”

They continued walking and Jensen pointed to the corner store which was the largest.  “That’s the main supply depot.  Most days you’ll find Alec or Priestly in there off and on.”  When they reached one of the hallways Jensen pointed to the number eight painted on the wall.  “This is section eight.  You’ll see hallways branching off left and right from the main one but you’ll keep going straight.”  He said as they walked down the dimly lit hallway.  “Your room is at the very end.”

“Why?” Sam asked.  “Trying to keep us hidden away from everyone?”

Logan tensed at the accusation in Sam’s voice but Jensen just stopped walking and looked at the taller man. 

“Look, Sam, I got no problem telling you that hell yes, I want you as far away from me as possible.  I don’t think it’s that hard to understand.  But unless you actually want to live in the barracks or you want to be on your own with Logan a few doors down, this is where you have to be.  We don’t have many rooms like this.  Only reason this one is open is because the married couple who ran the second kitchen decided to have a baby and we all agreed it was best to get them to a haven instead of a base.  So you make the call.  I got open bunks in the barracks closest to us and two side by side rooms two rows over, but I don’t have anything else like this.”

“Sam, let’s see what the room is like, alright?” Logan asked, stepping between them though he didn’t attempt to break Sam’s eye contact with Jensen.  He gripped Sam’s arm tighter, waiting.  When Sam finally turned his face down to look at Logan there was something wild in his eyes.  He felt the tug at the back of his mind and took a deep breath.  “Trust me, Sam.  We should just take a look.  It’s been a long trip and I’d like to get cleaned up.”

Sam stared a few minutes longer, his mental probe felt like a soft caress as he tried to see what Logan did.  When he realized he was coming to an irrational conclusion, he backed away.  “Yeah, let’s see.”

Logan wanted to beat his head with Sam’s lack of apology but Jensen didn’t say anything, just spun on his heels and moved them towards their room.  It took a few minutes but the halls were pretty full and Jensen was stopped often by people who had to ask him questions or who wanted to know if Dean and Alec were really back.  A few people called out “Face” until Jensen identified himself and others still came up and tried to talk with him.  Whatever Sam’s feelings about Jensen were, the people who knew him here liked him.  Not just liked him, Logan noticed, they admired him and looked up to him. 

Jensen did his best to answer questions or send people in the right direction, telling more than a few that Alec was the gossip and if they wanted details on Dean’s latest adventures that Alec would probably be holding court in the supply depot in the morning. 

When they finally made it to the end of the hall, Jensen pushed the door open and walked in.  Logan followed, pulling Sam by the arm as he went in.  He wasn’t sure what he expected but it wasn’t this. 

It was like a small apartment.  There was a table area set up on one side with a console behind it holding a large supply of water bottles and some food.  A large couch and chair sat in another corner with a small rug and coffee table between them.  To the right of the room was a small bathroom but with its own shower, and to the left was a bedroom.

“The couch pulls out into a bed if you need two beds.  Clean clothes are in the bedroom in the drawers for you.  We tried to get everything you’d need in here, so take a look.  Let Alec or Priestly know if you’re missing anything and give them your shoe sizes and they’ll see to new shoes also.”

“This is a lot more than I expected,” Logan admitted.

Jensen smiled ruefully.    “You should have seen the last base.  But it’s better than nothing,” Jensen said with a sigh.  “If you need to find us, we’re on pretty much the opposite end of the base.  Anyone can tell you where to find us though, at our rooms or out of them.  I’ll take off now though.  You’ll want to get cleaned up before the debriefing and I need to go make sure everything is ready.  When you get done, just come out to the main area we came from.  I’ll send Alec to lead you to the conference room.”

“Thank you,” Logan said softly.  “This place is amazing.  I didn’t expect to see something so organized when you said you were bringing us out.”

Jensen smiled at them and there was less tension in it than there had been.  “Thanks.  We didn’t have much when we started, but it’s amazing the things people can do when they pull together.  If we could just have realized that before the world went to hell, it might have been something, huh?”

Logan smiled as Jensen left, thinking that he just might have made another friend in the Face.  When he looked back at Sam though, the psychic’s face was a mess of emotions.  Logan forced his own thoughts down but Sam was already stepping closer.

“He didn’t do this alone,” Sam snapped.

“I know, Sam, but his part in this is pretty big.  You know I’m right.”

“Logan-”

“No, Sam.  I’m not your brother.  I’m not gonna forgive and forget.  You screwed up with Jensen and you know it, but for some reason you can’t let it go.  That’s something the two of you will have to deal with, but I like him and I’m not hiding it because you don’t like it.  You know who I am, Sam, you know where I want to be.  I’m never gonna just sit aside and wait.  Jensen runs this place and I need to be in on the action.  Just like you do.  So we’re going to learn how to deal with this.”

Sam took a deep breath and Logan moved closer then, letting his hand slide up Sam’s arm.  He wasn’t sure why but his proximity always seemed to calm Sam.  He knew what he needed to do then.  Sam needed calmed and they needed to get moving.  “Come on, let me clean you up and get you dressed,” he offered.  “It would look bad on Dean if his brother was the last one to show up at the debriefing.”

Sam snorted at that, but he let Logan lead him to the shower.  “You don’t have to, you know?”

Logan nodded as he started the shower.  The stall would barely fit the two of them but it wasn’t like they weren’t used to close proximity anyway.  When the temperature was right he pulled Sam’s shirt from his body, and then stooped to pull his shoes and socks off.  When he was done sliding his pants off his feet, Logan turned to his own clothes. 

The shower was hot and by the time Logan was done washing Sam’s hair he knew the psychic was calmer.  The familiar movement of his hands had worked their magic and it was a much more collected Sam he dressed and led back down the hallway to join the others.

**

 “Look, I know no one wants to say it, but it needs to be said,” Chris said, his jaw set in a stubborn line.  “Why aren’t we using Sam?”

Logan watched the others, saw the way Jensen cringed as he looked back at Dean, Alec’s shake of his head and Priestly’s wide eyed surprise that someone would even suggest it.  A few of the other officers were there though, nodding softly in agreement with Chris. 

He wasn’t surprised it was coming up now.  Two months after they’d made their way to B-base and everyone knew who Sam was.  They saw him training with the others, saw the way he determinedly put on muscle and worked to get back into fighting shape.  They saw the proficiency he had with guns and knives.  And they knew he was the psychic that had managed to remain unbroken in his three years of captivity. 

They didn’t know about Sam’s instability though, about the temper that could spin out of control with no notice.  They didn’t know how Sam relied on the bond he had with both Logan and Dean to ground himself now.  They didn’t know that given the chance, Sam would take one of their beloved Face and burn him into ash without a second thought. 

It bothered Logan more than he liked to admit.  Sam had a lot of bizarre, macabre thoughts but what he wanted to do to Jensen made no sense.  He couldn’t understand why it was him over the others.  Why didn’t Alec or Priestly inspire the same sort of hate that Jensen did?

He thought maybe he was missing something the others knew, but Dean and Jensen never mentioned it in all the times they’d talked about the issue.  While Sam didn’t like Jensen, Logan found him to be funny, compassionate, and an efficient administrator.  He let Logan slide right into his plans and they were busy coming up with ideas for a new haven, looking into the geography, the supply needs, and imagining what sort of product a new haven could produce for them. 

But there was little anyone could do, grand scheme wise, until the threat of the psychics was finally gone.  Logan watched as Dean stood up, facing off with Kane.  The two got along well, though Logan thought there was a bit of tension between the two men, some dislike that had happened early before Logan knew either that hadn’t yet dissipated. 

“Sam isn’t ready yet,” Dean said succinctly.  “He can carry a gun into a fight, yeah, but we don’t need Sam to be another gun holder.”

“No, we need him to be there, to use his power to get rid of the psychics.”

“He isn’t ready.”

“Says who?” Kane challenged.  “He can outfight most of the men already and he can definitely outshoot ‘em.  You tell me who thinks he isn’t ready for this fight.”

“Stand down, Kane,” Dean demanded.

“This is bullshit, Dean,” Kane answered.  “Sam can handle himself just fine.  You’re the one who won’t let him.”

“Kane, enough,” Jensen tried to stop them but as much as Chris could normally be talked away from some of his crazier ideas, he wasn’t listening to Jensen either.

“No.  We’re busting our asses every day to make this work, in the havens, in the bases, out in the field scouting and performing raids, but the most efficient weapon we have is sitting behind bunker walls because his big brother won’t put him in danger.”

Dean’s voice was nearly a growl, “You’ve got no idea what I would or wouldn’t let Sam do.”

He could feel Sam then, the pain in Dean’s words boring into Sam as he listened in to the meeting through their bond.  Images passed through Logan’s head, his connection with Sam pushing memories through unexpectedly as Dean’s words stirred up Sam’s emotions.  He let his head fall back against the wall he was leaning on, gasping slightly at the feel of walls closing in, of a gaping hole as he fell, of time without time and pain without purpose, until Sam realized Logan was seeing it all and cut the flow off suddenly. 

“Logan?”

He must have made some noise because they were all looking at him now.  Jensen was standing beside him but Logan looked back at Dean, unable to speak for a moment.  He didn’t know it all, but in that moment he had a better idea than anyone else in the room just what he’d let his brother do.

He swallowed against the lump in his throat and took a deep breath.  There was a reason he was there, after all.  A reason he came to the meetings while Sam was sitting in his rooms, listening through the bond.

“I think before you decide what Sam is or isn’t capable of, you should probably ask Sam,” he finally managed to get out.  “We all know who he is but you only have a vague idea of what he can do.”  He looked pointedly at Kane.  “He has only a vague idea of what he can do.  He spent three years fending off their attacks and since he got clear he hasn’t tried to do anything more.  You want him to be a weapon, but he’s not trained with that particular gun.  And you’re making a big assumption on his part.”

“What’s that?” Kane asked.

“That he will.”  The room started shifting and he knew they were all uncomfortable.  “Sam’s a person, not some thing you can point at the enemy.  He spent years in captivity and you haven’t addressed any of the concerns you’d give a regular person.  Yes, he’s a psychic, but he has the same rights you do.  And unless I’m mistaken, no one forced you to put your life in danger.  No one has bothered to ask Sam if he wants in the fight or if he wants to just go off to some haven and try to have a normal life.”

He could see the shock in everyone’s eyes, especially Dean’s, and it reverberated through his link with Sam as well.  Sam would never think of hiding while the rest of the world was at war but Logan’s point was that no one had bothered to ask Sam.  They were making him into a doomsday weapon without thought of his humanity, which Logan knew was hanging by a thread at times. 

“You think he can back away from this fight?” Kane asked, voice tight with something Logan couldn’t quite place.  Guilt?  Fear?

“No, I don’t, but I’m not Sam and no one asked him.  I can tell you this about him though.  If he agrees it won’t be half assed and he won’t go running where you tell him to.  He’ll need to train first.”

That brought a smile to Dean’s lips.  “He’s gonna be a grumpy bastard.  He always hated training.”

**

The rest of the meeting was uneventful, talks of more raids that were in various stages of planning, word from the havens, and the planning of the new haven.  Resources were good though Logan still had no idea how Alec ran things.  Some of the raids were about saving people but a good deal of them were Alec’s people, going into the world to find supplies that were needed.  Alec had a knack for keeping things in order and replenishing things before they ran out.   

Logan walked back to his quarters, thinking longingly about the bed.  If Sam wasn’t sleeping Logan could probably get away with taking a nap.  It wasn’t the most comfortable mattress he’d ever slept on, but it was pretty damn good.  He normally pulled out the hide-a-bed to sleep at night, both he and Sam needing a little space between them to remember who they were, but Logan was beginning to feel like it was an impossible task anyway.

When he opened the door Sam wasn’t there.  In fact, since that moment in the meeting he’d been muffling their bond so he didn’t know what Sam was thinking or feeling.  Maybe he left to work off some of the pain Logan had felt. 

He kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head, ready to take advantage of the empty room.  He had his pants unbuttoned before he walked into the bedroom and stopped abruptly as he saw Sam lying there.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he started to turn away.  Hide-a-bed it was.

“Logan, come here.”  He looked at Sam who was giving him a small smile, his hand patting the bed beside him.  “You look exhausted man and I know how much you like this bed.”

His smile was growing and Logan couldn’t help but respond to that.  As much as Sam was changing now, he was still the man Logan had been caring for.  And he really did like that bed.

He kicked his pants off and slid between the sheets.  Sam shifted behind him and he was surprised when he felt Sam crawl between the sheets, pulling Logan back into his bare chest. 

“I don’t want the distance anymore,” Sam whispered in his ear.  “I’m tired of reaching out at night and finding you gone.  I’m tired of wondering where you are and when you’re gonna leave.”

Logan closed his eyes at the confession.  It was too close to what he was feeling but he couldn’t stop it.    He didn’t know if it had been inevitable when the connection had been made or if it was just who they were, but he turned in Sam’s arms, looking up into his large hazel eyes.

“Sam, I don’t want to leave.  Not at night, not ever,” he admitted.  “I keep thinking this is just the bond, that what I’m feeling isn’t real, or that it’s all some fucked up version of Stockholm syndrome or something else.  But the bond is real so nothing I feel in or out of it is any less real for it.  And no matter who you were when they pushed us together -and I liked what I could see of you then - the person you’re showing yourself to be now?  I like that person even more.”

“Logan, I’m a mess, man.”

“Yeah,” Logan said, taking a chance and cupping Sam’s cheek with his hand, “but you’re my mess.”

Sam stared at him a minute, eyes searching for something.  He must have found it because he was moving then, slow and steady as if he were afraid to give Logan a reason to run.  Logan had no intentions of it though and as Sam pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, Logan chased it with something darker, something needier.

Sam’s mouth opened to him and he followed with his tongue, groaning as Sam’s hand settled low on his back, pulling him in closer until they were pressed tight.  He could feel Sam, hard against his thigh and his own cock was straining in his boxers. 

“Sam,” he moaned out as Sam’s lips began trailing down his neck.

Sam stopped, coming back to look Logan in the eye.  “I would have tried to let you go, Logan, but I didn’t want to.  Tell me you want this.  Tell me you want to stay with me.”

“Yes,” Logan whispered against his lips.

Sam’s smile was brilliant and then he was pressing Logan into the mattress, their lips crashing together. 

Hours later, when Logan woke from his nap, Sam was pressed against him, warmth and security flowing through the bond, he knew the truth.  He could never have left Sam.  Not from the moment they met.  It had nothing to do with the link between them and everything to do with the man that Sam was, the man that Logan was.  When he ran his fingers over Sam’s sleeping face, his lover smiled at the touch. 

Logan kissed him softly, and then decided he could use another nap anyway.

 

**

 

Jesus fucking Christ, he wasn’t going to last like this. 

Dean tightened his grip on Jensen’s hip, watched the way the skin turned white from the pressure, knew that it would be red when he let up and maybe even bruised by nightfall.  He wanted that, wanted to mark Jensen’s skin, claim him, and fuck if Jensen would ever stop him.

He was standing at the edge of the bed, his other arm wrapped around Jensen’s waist, keeping Jensen’s back pressed to his chest as he knelt on the bed.  Dean kissed Jensen’s shoulder as he set a deliberately slow, easy pace.  Jensen’s head fell back against his shoulder and Dean looked down his body, watching as Jensen’s cock disappeared into Alec’s mouth. 

It was a wonder any of them could last more than two minutes with everything else going on around them and Dean thrust a little harder, forcing Jensen down Alec’s throat.  Alec looked up, his eyes catching Dean’s and it was pure mischief. 

“Fuck,” Jensen moaned and Dean did it again, anything to hear his voice like that again.

“You like that baby?” Dean whispered into Jensen’s ear.  “I know Alec does.” 

Another moan, but it was Priestly’s this time.  Alec was on all fours before him, Jensen’s cock in his mouth and Priestly bury in his ass.  Jensen’s hand moved to the back of Alec’s head, fingers twining in the short hair there.

“He loves to feel you down his throat,” Dean continued in Jensen’s ear, though his eyes were on Priestly who was biting his bottom lip.  He knew just inside those lips, his tongue was playing with the metal piercing just below his lip and damn if Dean didn’t want his turn at it too, but he was a little too caught up to get to it yet.  After, it was gonna be one of his first priorities.  “Wants to take you all the way down, fucking choke on your cock.”  He thrust hard again, holding Jensen forward like that, watching Alec trying to swallow around him, knowing Jensen was buried so far down he couldn’t breathe.  Alec wasn’t trying to get away though and Jensen’s moans let Dean know Alec’s amazing tongue was working him over.

“Come on, Alec,” Dean bit at Jensen’s neck as he pulled back just a little.  “Wanna see you drink him down.”

“Fuck yeah,” Priestly whispered from the other side of the bed, hands digging in harder as he began to pound into Alec’s ass.  Alec moaned and the vibrations caused Jensen’s whole body to tense up.  Dean adjusted his stance slightly and fucked up into his lover and Jensen screamed out his pleasure, ass clenching around Dean’s dick as he came in Alec’s mouth.

“God damn,” Dean moaned as Jensen’s body shivered against his.  He held him tight against his chest until Alec was done licking and sucking him clean.  When Alec let him slide out from between his lips, Jensen was little more than a rag doll in Dean’s arms.  Dean rolled his hips, not a true thrust but just a reminder that he was still there and Jensen moaned again.

“Time to watch the show,” he whispered in Jensen’s ear.  Jensen turned his head to look at Dean for a minute but then they were watching Priestly as he leaned forward, body pressing over Alec.  His hand reached around his lover, pulling at his cock, stroking him as he whispered words of encouragement into his skin.  It didn’t take long before Alec was throwing his head back and Priestly’s hips began moving in a frantic pattern.  They came together, Priestly burying his head in Alec’s shoulder and Alec staring straight up at Jensen and Dean as he coated Priestly’s hand white.

Dean watched as Priestly slowly pulled from Alec’s body, enjoying the more intimate sides of his lovers.  Priestly pulled Alec up and into his arms then to exchange long, languid kisses.  He couldn’t hold off his own need anymore though so he swatted Jensen’s ass.  “On your back, baby.”

Jensen looked over his shoulder, glaring, but he pulled away, moaning as Dean’s hard cock slid from his body.  Jensen crawled up the bed, resting his head on the pillows beside Alec and Priestly, spreading his legs invitingly and Dean didn’t stop to enjoy the view.  He slid home - god in ways he never wanted to admit to himself, let alone out loud - and leaned down, claiming Jensen’s much needed kiss.

Jensen’s arms wrapped around Dean’s back, holding him close.  Dean bit at his lower lip, listening to the moan as he thrust back up again.  Jensen’s hands were scratching his back, fingers digging in and he could feel skin breaking over his back.  He plundered Jensen’s mouth, movements harder and more desperate than he usually was.  Jensen just pulled him closer, holding him tighter as he planted his feet on the bed and used the leverage to push back into Dean’s body.  It was more than Dean could take and his orgasm hit, tightening his balls and spilling inside Jensen with no warning.

Jensen didn’t let him loose but when he finally caught his breath he could feel how hard Jensen was again.  He leaned up on one arm, letting his other hand slide down between them.  When he took Jensen in hand, his lover held his gaze.  He stroked hard and fast, his finesse long gone when his orgasm took all control from his brain and Jensen arched into it.  He was so damn beautiful like that and Dean couldn’t make himself look away, no matter how exposed he always felt when it was like that. 

“Dean,” Jensen begged, his hips thrusting up into Dean’s fist and damn he was so sensitive, his cock still riding Jensen’s body.  He felt Jensen’s orgasm there first, his body clenching around him again and fuck he could barely take it but Jensen was coming all over his chest and his eyes were full of something Dean would never name.  He couldn’t breathe with the way Jensen was looking at him and it wasn’t until Jensen pulled him forward, kissing him softly, that he was able to move.  

He pulled slowly out of Jensen’s body and then Alec was there with a washcloth, cleaning them both up.  Priestly kissed Jensen with the same slow passion he’d shown Alec and when Dean leaned back, soft lips pressed to his as well.

“Alec,” he moaned softly.  He was too tired to move, too sated and happy, but he couldn’t help the way his body was trying to respond anyway. 

Alec laughed lightly as he slipped onto the bed beside Dean, letting his hand rest on Dean’s stomach.  Jensen was leaning over Dean’s body then, kissing Alec lightly before he let his head rest on Dean’s chest.  Priestly sat up on one elbow, his free hand drifting up and down Jensen’s hip as he watched the others.

“You do know we still have to get up and work,” Priestly asked with an amused grin.

“What fun is being the boss if you can’t call off sick?” Alec asked.

“You aren’t sick,” Jensen supplied.

“So… call off fucked.”

Priestly fell onto his back laughing and Dean let his eyes close.  He didn’t plan on sleeping but he wasn’t about to get up.  Not unless a goddamned psychic showed up in his room.  And maybe not even then.

**

Sam had walked in on plenty of Dean’s sexual exploits in the past, but somehow this was different.  Maybe it was the fact that Dean and Sam had separate quarters now and Sam shouldn’t have been in the room to begin with.  Maybe it was the fact that Logan was standing right behind him.  Or maybe it was the fact that Dean was with three other men, all of whom looked just like him.

Dean decided to opt for the most realistic.

“What the hell are you two doing in here?” 

Or the least likely to make him feel responsible for the shade of red he knew he had to be turning.  He wished he’d kept his voice down then because even though Priestly could sleep through a banshee’s wail, Jensen and Alec wouldn’t.  Alec was wide awake instantly, a lifetime of training kicking in as he slid off the bed at Dean’s obvious distress.  When he looked up and saw it was Sam and Logan, he blinked for a second, then shook his head, walking unabashedly naked to the pile where he thought his clothes might have landed.

Jensen moved closer to Dean, even as he blinked sleepy eyes up at his lover.  Nothing truly woke Jensen up until he’d had three cups of coffee.  Not unless there was serious danger but in the middle of their bed he apparently didn’t realize just how dangerous the situation was. 

When Dean looked down at Jensen though something must have shown on his expression because Jensen looked up and saw Sam and Logan standing in the doorway.  Logan looked embarrassed, his eyes trying to find a place to rest outside of the dog pile on the bed.  Alec had at least found a pair of pants to pull on and he was walking past them to the bathroom.  Logan followed him out even though Sam continued to stare at Jensen.

“Sam?”

His brother looked up at him and Dean took a deep, relieved breath when the look in his brother’s eyes was more curious than angry.  “Dean?”

“What do you want, Sam?”

Sam took a deep breath, looking over his shoulder to where Alec and Logan had disappeared into the main living area, then back at where Dean lay with Priestly and Jensen.  “I think we need to talk.”

“This couldn’t wait?”

“All of us.”

He felt a sigh against his skin and looked down at Jensen who was closing his eyes again.  “There had better be some damn coffee.”

Unexpectedly, Sam smiled slightly at the words.  “Jesus, he’s worse than you are.”

Jensen flipped him off without looking up and when Sam opened the outer door, Dean heard him saying something to Logan about coffee and pretty princesses.  When Dean began laughing, Jensen just huffed.  “I hate you both.” 

It didn’t help the situation at all.

It took an hour to sit everyone down because first there was coffee and then Priestly woke up and he was hungry.  Logan jumped up immediately, willing to rush off with him to fix something to eat.  Alec spent the time talking to Sam and Dean about Manticore and the psychics while Jensen took the longest shower in history.

Dean wasn’t sure if Jensen was waiting for him to join him or just taking as much time as possible to avoid Sam.  Whatever it was though, he left the shower just minutes before Priestly and Logan came back with food and even more coffee.

It took ten minutes to get Jensen to stop worshipping his damn mug and start eating.  Eventually they finished though and Dean had no idea what to do.  Whatever this was, it was about Sam and neither Sam nor Logan were chomping at the bit to get this started. 

When Logan came back from dropping the dirty dishes in the kitchen, Sam started shuffling his feet under the table.

“Alright, Sam, spill.”  Sam looked up and Dean knew he wasn’t going to like what came out next.

“I know about the meeting earlier, about what Kane wanted from me.”  Dean sighed but Sam shook his head.  “Dean, you know I can’t stop.  I can’t just fade into the background on this one.  Even if I wanted to bury my head, they’re going to keep an eye out for me.  If they don’t find me by accident they’ll start looking again.  I can’t wait for that to happen.  I can’t lose anyone else because I ran away from my life.”

Dean sucked in a deep breath because this wasn’t about Jess, but at the same time it was.  Sam had never forgiven himself for what happened to her.  As much as Dean wished he would, a part of him was grateful to know he’d learned the lesson though.

“They want to use me as a weapon against the psychics and you know we have to do this.  I don’t know if I can control it though.    Logan was right.  I need to train.  I need to know what I can do.”

Dean could feel his teeth grinding together.  They’d been through this before and he had no idea how to handle it right.  The only things he knew to be true though were that Sam did need to be part of the fight, and the last time he hadn’t supported Sam in this, his brother had ended up in a cage with Michael and Lucifer to stop the damn apocalypse. 

When the psychics had started their war on the world though, Sam’s abilities and what he knew he could do had saved them.   When he trusted his brother, when he gave Sam the support he needed, they’d been able to walk the narrow line between necessity and gluttony. 

He could tell from the stubborn set of Sam’s jaw that his brother was expecting a fight.  Instead, Dean took a deep breath and looked at Sam.  “What can I do to help?”

“What?”

“You need to train, so what can we do?  This isn’t like lining up soda cans and beer bottles on the fence, Sam.  I’m a little out of my league here, so tell me what you need and I’ll get it for you.”

“ _We’ll_ get it for you,” Priestly said from the other side of the table. 

Sam nodded to the man sitting next to him but he looked back at Dean before continuing.  “I need you,” he said bluntly.  “I don’t know how much I can control but I know the bond I have with you grounds me.  The same with Logan.  Without the two of you, I don’t trust myself to do this.” Sam paused and Dean knew he was winding himself up for something else.  “And I need you without distractions.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Priestly demanded.

Dean felt himself tensing as well because he thought over the past few weeks they’d been able to work out some of their insecurities but if Sam was trying to force his hand he wasn’t about to go lightly. “Sam-”

“What the hell, Sam?” Alec’s voice added to his own.

“Everyone stop.”

To Dean’s surprise it was Jensen that was the voice of reason.  He had the strongest reason to doubt Sam’s intentions.  He was keeping a level head while the rest of them got upset though and that was one of the reasons Jensen ran the whole damn thing.  As much as people looked to Dean and Alec and Priestly to do their parts, Jensen ran _them_.

They all quieted and Jensen looked at Sam.  “Now, before anyone else jumps to conclusions, why don’t you explain that comment?”

Sam looked at Jensen for a few minutes and he could tell his brother was reassessing Jensen in his head.  He wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.  Sam was already too aware of what the others meant to him, but he’d picked up on the additional closeness between Jensen and himself.  It was enough for Sam to hate him because of that.  He wasn’t sure if Sam wouldn’t react even worse if he realized just how intelligent and compassionate Jensen was.

Dean hated the fact that Sam _should_ get along with Jensen.  Hell, Logan and Jensen got along great, and yeah Dean knew he still had some lingering jealousy over that scenario, but he could see the way Logan and Jensen played on the strengths of the people around them.  It was something they had in common with Sam and if his brother could get his head out of his ass and realize it, he might come to terms with who Jensen was.

“I didn’t mean,” Sam took a deep breath as he looked straight at Jensen.  “I didn’t mean you.  I meant I need Dean to be with me whenever I’m training.  I need that to be his priority and not some new group of ‘scapes.  What I’m doing is exhausting.  You know how lost we can get in the bond when we’re too tired or too strung out.”

It was the one and only time anyone had addressed what had happened in the bedroom the one day, Dean lost in the bond and Sam taking advantage of the willing flesh beneath him, but though Dean’s breath caught at the admission, Jensen didn’t even blink.

“I need Dean to be focused on my training.  All the other things he does for you need to go to someone else.”

Jensen nodded as he looked at Dean.  He wasn’t sure what he saw in Jensen’s eyes but Jensen’s hand found his under the table.    Dean squeezed it lightly, trying to convey his feelings in ways he knew he couldn’t otherwise.  Jensen smiled softly for a second before turning back to Sam.

“Chris Kane is able to take over Dean’s training duties while you need him.  And we’ll get you anything else you need.  All you have to do is tell us what and when.”

“You think Kane can take my spot?” Dean asked, feeling slightly hurt by the idea.

Jensen shook his head, a shy smile on his face.  “He can take your place for a while, but no one said it would be the same.”

“Awww… you’d miss me,” he teased, trying to cover up for his own insecurity.

“Never,” Jensen said with a shake of his head, even as his hand squeezed Dean’s tighter.  “But I’m pretty sure working with Kane won’t have the same benefits.”

“Better not.”  Dean forgot about everything else as he grabbed Jensen by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together.    He heard the soft laughter of his lovers and could feel Jensen’s smile against his lips until he bit at his bottom lip, making him give way to a soft moan.

“Guess that’s our sign to leave,” he heard his brother say.  He could feel the jealousy through the bond, but there was something else steadying his brother and Dean didn’t need to ask to know what it was.  When he pulled back from Jensen, he didn’t take his eyes from him but he took a deep breath. 

“Sammy, don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“Um… what?”

He looked up and gave Sam his ‘big brother knows best’ smile.  “The bond works two ways you know.  You really think I wouldn’t notice what was going on earlier?”

Sam actually blushed, looking down at his feet to avoid Dean’s eyes but Logan was moving closer to Sam.  He winked at Logan and the man relaxed instantly.  He had to give it to Sam.  At least he picked a smart one. 

“Think about what you need, Sam and let us know.  We’ll get it together and work out something with Chris so Dean can be ready for you.” Jensen said as Logan nodded their way.

When Sam and Logan left Dean let out a deep sigh before looking at his three lovers.  “You think we can do this?” he asked.  “Get Sam out there, end this thing for good?”

Alec sighed.  “I don’t know about for good, Dean, but if we can make a few strategic strikes, maybe we can turn this around.  Maybe we can get on top and get them running instead.”

Priestly nodded at Alec’s words.  “If anyone can take this thing head on, it’s you.”

He looked lastly at Jensen who wasn’t looking up at him anymore.  He’d pulled back and was suddenly on his feet, walking to the other side of the room, staring at the door Logan had closed behind him.

“I don’t know Dean,” Jensen admitted.  “But if we don’t, they’ll keep coming and they’ll finish us.  The only thing I know right now is …” Jensen turned as he took a deep breath, looking back at him, “everything we’ve done has created this moment.  Every choice we made and every fight we took or walked away from.  The whole is just as good as the sum of its parts, and there isn’t a finer group of people I’d rather be with in this fight.  No matter how it turns out, this is something we have to do, and I know that I’ll never regret being a part of this.”

Dean was the first one to Jensen’s side, forehead pressed to forehead, but then Alec and Priestly were there too and there was no reason whatsoever not to take this all right back to bed where they’d started.

 

**

 

In the end, it happened quicker than he thought.  Sam’s training went like it always had.  As a kid Sam hated training.  He bitched and moaned whenever Dad pressed him to learn something new, but he learned it anyway and he learned it quicker than Dean ever did. 

Sam never became as proficient a fighter as Dean and he never had the killer instinct, but that was something Dean always prided himself on.  Even as a kid, Dean remembered thinking that when Sam grew into hunting, he would be the compassionate kind, more like Uncle Bobby than the figure their Dad made.  Sure, John Winchester was Dean’s hero, but he wanted more for his little brother than hot, burning bones and cold whiskey to douse the emotional flames.  When Sam set his mind to learn he did, and this time, Sam wasn’t holding back.

Dean’s first impulse was wrong though, because Sam learned best with Dean’s methods.  Sam actually _did_ want him to set up beer bottles and soda cans and it was there Sam learned to work his telekinesis.  It was the first of his controllable powers to emerge and the easiest for Sam to learn with.  From there he started working against some of the soldiers.  They worked hand to hand combat, but Sam augmented his normal fighting style with his psychic abilities.  Even Alec's superior speed and strength couldn't get to Sam when he was able to throw a shield up to block a move.     

Kane took over Dean’s training routines and when Dean got a chance he watched, impressed with the soldier Kane was.  His jealousy of Kane’s friendship with Jensen faded mostly and it left Dean feeling more comfortable with the other man. 

Alec decided to take on another project of Dean’s.  He started training Priestly in earnest.  Priestly made himself very vocal about not being left behind for the next mission and Dean refused to take him unless he was fully combat trained.  To his surprise, Alec immediately offered to train him.  Not only that, but Logan stepped up also, asking for the additional training.  Sam didn’t look too happy about it, in fact he’d looked to Dean to help stop it but there was nothing Dean could say.  No matter that they wanted to keep the people they loved out of the fight, that wasn’t the world they lived in.  Sam had given him a half, shy smile that Dean returned, sharing a moment of fond exasperation about their partners. 

Things settled in at B-base and people became used to seeing Sam and what he could do.  That didn’t mean there weren’t grumbles about another psychic in their midst, but Dean made it know immediately that he had a no tolerance policy where it came to Sam and the others backed him up. 

It took two months before Sam had complete control and in that time Priestly and Logan had become the soldiers Dean never wanted them to be.  He could see in Logan’s eyes that it wasn’t the first time he’d used a weapon to defend someone and he already knew that Priestly, though untrained, had fought for the people he cared about before he’d been captured by the psychics.

They were ready to go and Dean sat across from them all, watching the way Jensen and Logan laughed about something Alec was telling them.  Kane was talking to Sam, discussing tactics and strategies, which were something Kane seemed to have an endless passion for.  He was a soldier, but he was the type that planned, the type that led men because he wanted to see them come back out alive at the end of the day. 

He looked away from the others as Priestly dropped into the seat beside him.  Priestly didn’t say anything at first, just watched the others the way Dean had been.  It wasn’t meant to be a real meeting but after their last bout of training Alec and Logan wanted to eat dinner together so they’d taken over the conference room since none of the other rooms was big enough. 

Priestly let out a deep sigh and shifted until his head was resting on the back of his chair, eyes staring up at the ceiling.  “So, Dean, when are you gonna break out the bad news?”

“Huh?”

“You’re brooding.  You’ve got something to say and you know we won’t like it.”

Priestly’s voice was soft, but as ever, there was no uncertainty in his words.  He spoke from the heart and there was that conviction that had drawn Dean to him in the first place.  “Why can’t I just be sitting here, enjoying the company?”

Priestly let out a bark of laughter and Dean saw Jensen look their way, his eyes taking in Dean’s slight distance from the others and his brow furrowed. 

“Damn it, you people need to stop the whole creepy ‘I know what you’re thinking’ thing,” Dean grumped.

“Then how about you just tell us what you need to say and we can deal with it.”

Alec and Logan were both watching him too, obviously catching onto Jensen’s sudden preoccupation with him.  Dean sighed and looked over at Sam and he could see from the way his brother was talking that he’d already been half waiting for Dean to do something.

“Alright, fine,” Dean said with a tired sigh as the others moved closer to the table he was sitting behind.  “Training is over.  Sam’s got as much control as he’s ever going to get so it’s time to see what we can do.  Logan and Priestly have already passed beyond what most of our soldiers ever get and they’re ready too.  It’s time to go into action.”

“So what’s the bad news?” Priestly asked.

“One of us needs to stay behind.”

“What?” Priestly demanded.  “I’m not staying, not after everything-“

Sam’s hand on his shoulder cut Priestly off.  “He’s not talking about you, Priestly.”

Dean looked up at his brother, a strong figure once again, both mentally and physically, and nodded.  Sam wasn’t completely okay.  He still had odd bouts of jealousy and possessiveness.  He would stare at Dean sometimes and then walk away, thoughts and images tumbling in Dean’s head so fast he felt sick from the movement of it, from the pure emotion behind it.  Sam understood him though, still, better than anyone else. 

The others were looking between themselves though, trying to understand what Dean was doing. All except Jensen who was staring at Dean, stock still.  “Dean?”

“One of us has to stay behind.  This first time, with Sam, we don’t know what the psychics will do once Sam joins the fight.  We have to make sure one of us is here to keep the fight going.”

When he looked up, Jensen’s eyes were hard as steel, waiting for Dean to say he was leaving him behind.  He didn’t care about the guilt he might feel about leaving Jensen behind though, just so long as he survived.  The Face would move on without Dean, or Alec, or Priestly.  It was Jensen that was at the heart of it all and so long as Jensen survived he knew the rest of it would too.

“Dean, you can’t.”

He felt disoriented because he’d expected Jensen to fight him.  He looked to his brother though, seeing the way his face was clouded over with concern.  He could feel it through the bond, his fear and yet the driving need to make his point.

“I can’t what, Sammy?  Leave behind someone I trust to take care of things if I don’t come back?”

“You can’t leave, Jensen.  We’re opening the bond up farther than we ever have.  We don’t know if you’ll come back from that.  I have Logan to ground me, to bring me away from you and I need Jensen there to make sure you come back too.”

“Sam, I-”

Sam took a deep breath, sorrow filling his eyes as he leaned forward, hands spread wide over the table between them.  “I’m sorry to ask you to do this, Dean.  I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to get out on my own, but we don’t have the choice now.  I promise you though, no matter what happens, I’ll look out for him.”

“Just like you do, Logan?” Dean asked, trying to get his brother to promise something he wasn’t sure he could give.  Sam’s jealousy of Jensen surely meant he couldn’t give that.

“Just like I would you, Dean.”

His eyes widened at that and Dean took a deep breath.  There was nothing he could say to that because they both knew the things they’d done to keep one another safe over the years.  He just nodded, refusing to look anyone else in the eye.  Not when his heart had just been fillet by his brother so completely.  Not when he’d just been asked to put the two things he valued most in the world at the front of the fight, with everything else he loved right behind it. 

When he walked away from the table, no one followed.  He didn’t know if he should be thankful, or weep at the solitude that felt all too prophetic. 

**

Logan looked out across the terrain, his eyes trying to take in anything out of the ordinary.  He wasn’t the best man for this, but Alec was scouting ahead and Logan could keep a look out while Dean and his gang pow-wowed. 

Sam was standing next to his brother, tall and strong and Logan couldn’t help the rush of warmth and affection he felt for the other man.  Sam looked back at him, the link between them holding them so much closer than he’d ever been to another person.  Sam smiled softly for a second before his eyes returned to his brother. 

As long as Sam was there, Logan didn’t need to be.  He could hear just fine through Sam.  They were going through the plan again and Logan listened only peripherally.  He turned his eyes back to the large building and the activity around it.  Farms were set up on the outskirts of the building and Logan couldn’t fault Dean with planning this as their first attack.  It was too far to make it a reasonable outpost for them and was known by the psychics, but it was harvest time and whatever they took home would definitely fill the larders nicely. 

Funny, how home had become B-base already.  He hadn’t had a home in so long that it felt almost unnatural.  Sam was his home and Logan knew that Sam would be wherever his brother was. Logan was okay with that.  He had Alec there too, and Jensen – even with Sam’s almost visceral dislike and jealousy – had turned out to be someone Logan could really talk to.  He just wished he’d had someone like Jensen in the beginning, when Eyes Only could have done so much more.  He had hopes now though, ideas about what they could set into motion if they had the time and place. 

“Is it wrong to see a chicken and start watering at the mouth?” Priestly asked as he stepped up beside Logan.

Logan smiled at him.  “I suppose it depends on why your mouth is watering.”

Priestly let out a sharp laugh.  “You’ve been spending too much time with the soldiers.”       

Priestly was another godsend.  He didn’t know how Alec managed to find himself surrounded by Manticore clones but he had to admit they were great company.  Their arrangement might seem odd, but Logan knew better than anyone what Alec had lost in his life.  Hell, he’d been a part of a lot of it.  That they’d somehow both managed to find something else to hang onto just felt like they’d come full circle, only this time starting out as friends.

“You and Alec will be heroes when you start doling out fresh food to the kitchens,” Logan said softly.

“And Jensen will be a pain in the ass until we find a good place to set up a farm of our own.  He’s sure they’ve got to be keeping seed here and the idea of pasture animals has _him_ watering at the mouth.”

“He doesn’t seem like the type to take vacation.”

There was a huff behind them and Alec stepped out of a hidden spot on the trail.  “Because Eyes Only took so many vacations.”

The others were on them before Logan could answer though. 

“Everything is still the same,” Alec said before anyone could question him.  “The main bulk of their forces are in the building.  The people working here are keeping their eyes down and trying to stay away from notice, so I’m guessing they were just pulled from somewhere, no explanation given.  The wall around the place is ship-shod work, like they were just putting it up to have a show of force than as a real barrier.  There’s a gap at the back, where the grapevines have grown up high enough to cover it.  If we need a secondary way out, that would work.” Alec winked at Sam, “Might be a tough fit for you, but the rest of us will fit nicely.”

“And the psychics?” Sam asked, a small smile on his face even though Logan could feel the anxiety running off him.

“I’ve seen three men in charge and a couple of people who might be juiceheads,” Alec answered.  “If we play it safe and say all three are psychics then two are in the main building.  One of them is always out in the fields, watching the workers.”

Dean looked at Sam.  “Take him first?”

Sam nodded.  “Maybe if I can finish him off quickly enough it will draw them out of their safe hiding place.”

“Alright.  We’ll hit the main building at the same time that Sam will take out the psychic in the field.  Any questions?”

No one answered and Dean took a deep breath.  “You know the drill people.  You have five minutes to get into position.”

Logan took a step closer to Sam, but he must have felt Logan’s apprehension because he was turning to him then, hand cupping his face in an oddly gentle gesture. 

“Just stay with me Logan,” Sam said softly.  “Stay with me and we’ll get through this together, alright?”

Logan nodded.  “You can’t get rid of me now, Sam.”  When he grabbed Sam by the back of the neck he came willingly, lips brushing together in the softest of kisses.

“No good-bye kisses, Logan.  We’re coming out of this together.”

Logan let out a shaky breath and looked over to the others.  Kane and Alec were standing with the other men, the first wave that would hit the overlarge farmhouse by storm.  Priestly was right behind Alec, his face a block of concentration. 

Away from the others, Dean stood looking at Jensen, as if somehow willing him far away from the fighting.  He had no doubt Dean would still prefer to keep Jensen out of it but there wasn’t a choice.  Instead, Jensen simply reached out and touched Dean’s heart, over the tattoo Logan knew so well from Sam.  He didn’t know what it meant, but Dean’s words were loud enough for him to catch.

“Too much, you know?”

Jensen smiled at Dean, fingers clenching slightly in the fabric of his shirt.  “Always.”

When they finally joined Logan and Sam, they were all in their places, waiting for Dean’s word.

**

Dean took a deep breath as he looked one last time at Alec and Priestly.  He had to trust to their training now, to the knowledge that they’d done what they could to protect each other.  This fight, it was something he couldn’t shield them from.

He’d already said his peace to Alec and Priestly, spoke the words before dawn had come and he could do it with a little privacy.  Jensen was going to be at his side during the fight so he could, at least, pretend for a little while that he would be enough to protect him.

Sam and Logan were ready.  He could see the determined eagerness in his brother’s body.  Sam hated the fight but what he hated more was the wait, the dread of knowing that what they were about to do might be their last actions in the world.  Logan was steady at his side, just at Jensen was at Dean’s, and when Sam nodded, Dean looked to Alec, giving him the hand signal to move out.

Nothing happened at first, as Dean led the way down the dirt path and towards the fields where the first psychic would be waiting.  He ran to get them in place in time, to make the hole Alec had found and use it to slip inside the walls before the others knew they were there. 

They crouched down inside the walls, hidden by the growing vines when Sam reached his hand out, grabbing Dean’s wrist.  He felt Sam open up then, felt the world around him shift and turn until he was seeing it through a haze of Sam’s view.

The world looked harsher, the colors darker and the contrast so heavy.  He didn’t want to see like that, but they had a job to do and they needed to get to it.  He pulled his arm away from Sam and walked forward, bringing them out to a path just as he heard the first gun fire from the front of the building.  “Come on,” Dean mumbled, breaking into a run as they moved through the fields.

It was easier with Sam in his head like that, easier to pull on the bond and feel the juiceheads around them.  “Jensen!” he screamed, watching as a man came running from a patch of dirt on their right.  Jensen brought his handgun up smoothly, cutting the man down as he neared. 

The next came at Dean directly, and he lost track of the others, feeling at least three more before he was standing with his gun trained on another man.  He pulled the trigger smoothly, stopping only a moment as he whispered, “Mercy,” and moved on.

He staggered when the first force hit them; the strength of the psychic’s blast deflecting off Sam’s hastily thrown up shield.  He lunged for Jensen, pulling him up close behind Sam where Logan was already standing.  Jensen’s gun rang out again, another juicehead on the ground at his feet.  Dean took his eyes away from Logan and Jensen, giving them his back, knowing they had him covered.

He reached a hand out to Sam’s shoulder and the bond snapped into full force.  He could feel Sam pulling at the other psychic and it was then Dean realized he wasn’t just pulling him, but he was pulling his powers. 

Whatever he did seemed to snap back on the other psychic and suddenly he was screaming, his mind exploding with power in ways it couldn’t control.  Sam’s shield protected them from the worst of the blast but they were far from done. 

“One down,” Dean said softly.  “Two to go, Sammy.”

“I can count, Dean,” Sam snarked but Dean was too caught up in the soldiers that suddenly appeared in the fields to worry about a comeback.

“Where the hell is, Alec?” Dean demanded as he dropped his hand from Sam’s shoulder and pulled out a second gun.

He didn’t have to wait for an answer because even as the soldiers came out into the field, so did their men.  He saw Kane at the front of it all and in the middle was Alec with Priestly at his side. 

“Fuck!” Dean screamed suddenly, pain blooming in his right arm.  As he looked down a line of blood began to run from a thin cut.

Sam’s eyes were livid and they both turned to see the other two psychics walk out onto the field.  Men were thrown aside by their shields and Sam shivered with anticipation. 

It wasn’t a battle you could see with your eyes, but Dean could feel it pulsing through his blood, the snap and recoil of each thrust, the give and take of each move.  He saw Jensen stagger to one knee behind him but even as he was about to reach out to him, he struggled back up. 

“I’m fine,” he yelled out, ducking as a soldier managed to get close enough to take a swing.  He didn’t have to stop him before Logan had a clear shot and there was another dead soldier.

Dean grit his teeth and ignored the gnawing need to get them out before something else could happen, but they didn’t have a choice.  They had to keep fighting.

“Dean!” Sam yelled and threw himself backward, taking all four of them to the ground as a blast shot out over their heads.  He saw a few soldiers caught in it and watched as they just fell, eyes glassy and unseeing. 

“What the hell was that?”

“Don’t know,” Sam gnashed out as he got up to one knee.  “But let’s see how they like this.”

The pressure built in the back of Dean’s head and he grabbed his brother’s arm, letting the skin to skin contact bury him in the bond.  There was nothing but Sam then, nothing but the warm river of blood and affection that ran between them.  He felt the enemy and Sam’s wrath, at the hatred for their kind and the anger at the way he’d been held for so long.  Sam’s pain filled his mind, their separation and his fear for Logan once he realized what they were doing, the rare moments Sam had been able to steal away in Logan’s mind and the memories of Jensen underneath them both, willing to give whatever Sam needed to give his brother back. 

Sam drew his arms back and Dean opened his mouth, screaming out the pain, as Sam threw all the power they had into the two psychics.  He felt the way it hit them, felt their lives slip away and then there was only the vague awareness of soldiers around them, Jensen and Logan fighting at their backs, and Sam.

**

The battle was over as soon as the psychics died.  The people that were enslaved simple dropped to the ground to avoid the fighting and the soldiers continued to fight until they were contained, but their spirit went out with their leaders.

Sam and Dean slipped into a coma for two days before they finally woke.  Logan was at Sam’s side when he woke but Jensen wasn’t there.  He yelled the place down until he was finally taken to him.  He looked pale and Dean hated to see him attached to a bunch of machines but it was just like Jensen to take a hit without Dean knowing how bad it was, to lie to him about being okay. 

A bullet to the side had slowed him down and he’d been bleeding out while Dean and Sam worked against the other psychics.  The doctors said he’d recover and Sam had just smiled when he walked in and found Dean sitting on Jensen’s bed, scowling at the doctor as he checked up on Jensen again.

“You know, they could probably do their work better if you weren’t in the way,” Sam offered as he walked in.

Dean just scowled.  “Like I’m leaving him alone in here.”

Sam smiled and it reminded him more of the boy he’d once known.  “Kane is talking about heading back to B-base with the news.  Logan says we’ll be here a few days to get everything harvested and get it packed up for shipment.  He says we shouldn’t make them wait that long to hear back.”

“Does he?” Dean asked with a smirk.

Sam looked down at his feet, “Apparently Jensen left his responsibilities to Logan if something happened to him in the fight.”

“He what?”

Sam nodded.  “They were spending more time together than I knew.  I uh…”  Sam took a deep breath and Dean waited to see what was coming next.  “I approve.  Of them.  Of him, you know?”

He was pretty sure he could live his entire life and be perfectly happy to never have this discussion with Sam, but he couldn’t stop it now that it was there.  “I don’t think he’d agree.”

“If he hadn’t been there, that bullet would have been yours, Dean.  Doesn’t matter what else I feel, I owe him for that if nothing else.”

Jensen shifted beside Dean and Sam smiled.  “I’ll leave, before he thinks I’m here to attack or something, but the others will be by soon.  Priestly and Alec were trying to get everything packed up that didn’t need picked as soon as possible so they could leave when Jensen woke if they needed to. I’ll let them know they don’t have to rush.”

“Thanks, Sammy.  It’s … it’s good to have you back little brother.”

Sam’s smile was brilliant and Dean knew his own matched.  “It’s good to be back, Dean.”

He left then, but Dean could still feel the piece of his brother inside his chest, light and happy in ways Dean only remembered from childhood.

“So, we did it,” Jensen whispered softly at his side. 

Dean looked down at him and Jensen shifted slightly until he was laying with his head on Dean’s chest.  “Yeah, we did.  Sounds like the harvest has started.  I thought I heard someone running past earlier talking about catching pigs.  Looks like we’ll have a good haul to take back to B-base.”

“Gonna need a farming community.” 

“Already have one in mind, don’t you?” Dean asked.

Jensen’s lips tilted up in a smile though he kept his eyes closed.  “Maybe.  Can’t plan to raid a place like this without having something in mind.”

“I did.”

“Yeah, well that’s why they don’t call you the Face all by yourself.”

Jensen looked up at him then and Dean cupped his face lightly, bringing their lips together.  It was a chaste kiss but it grounded Dean like nothing else.  “I couldn’t do this you know?  None of it, not without you.”

Jensen sighed, looking up at Dean with a tired, almost sad expression.  “I know, Dean,” he said softly, his hand resting over Dean’s heart.  “It’s too much.”

And it was.  It all meant too damn much and that had always been enough.  Until now.  He thought about the words he’d heard Jensen speak so long again, Kane asking why Jensen followed him and Jensen – damn him – admitting it right out loud where Dean just happen to walk in and hear.  He couldn’t forget it and he couldn’t deny it anymore.  There was no doubt what he felt, not for Jensen and not for the others either, but it was Jensen that kept him sane and drove him crazy and took a god damn bullet for him.

“I’m in love with you, Jense,” Dean said softly.  “No matter what I do or so, don’t you ever forget that.  You ever think to take a bullet for me again, you just remember I don’t work well without you.”

Jensen’s eyes were wide, shock or maybe awe filling them as he stared up at Dean.  He smiled softly though.  “You have the worst timing in the world.”

“Come on, you told Kane and I walked in.  I think you’re timing was a lot worse.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and kiss me already.”

Jensen was pulling his lips to his then and Dean didn’t try to stop him.  His lips parted and Jensen’s tongue slid between them, tasting and tempting his lover.  “I love you too, Dean,” Jensen finally said softly against his lips.

He stayed like that for a moment longer, and then pulled back softly as he realized Jensen was already exhausted from their conversation.  He let Jensen shift closer to him and kissed his temple as his breathing slowed down into normal sleeping patterns. 

Dean didn’t know how it would all turn out.  They’d won a small victory and Sam had proven himself in the fight again.  Dean had his brother and he had his partners, all men fierce and loyal and he loved them each for their own gifts and talents and flaws.  They’d all walked a dark path together and now, they just might be coming to an end of those dark days.

He wasn’t a psychic, didn’t have visions of the future like his brother.  They had a long road still, but for the first time in years Dean could see an end to their war. For the first time in years, he could imagine a life beyond hunts and weapons and scouts and ‘scapes.  He could see a life with the Face, a life of laughter and hope and peace. 

For the first time in years, his future was finally looking free. 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the awesome [](http://greybhan311.livejournal.com/profile)[greybhan311](http://greybhan311.livejournal.com/) and [](http://smidgeson.livejournal.com/profile)[smidgeson](http://smidgeson.livejournal.com/) . You guys were amazing and this fic is so much better for your touches! Also, thank you to the mods of the [](http://apocabigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[apocabigbang](http://apocabigbang.livejournal.com/) for the great challenge! And thank you to [](http://loverstar.livejournal.com/profile)[loverstar](http://loverstar.livejournal.com/) for the amazing banner! Honestly, it's perfect! Also, an honorable mention to [](http://locknkey.livejournal.com/profile)[locknkey](http://locknkey.livejournal.com/) for her help because without word wars this would not have happened! Thank you hon! And finally, thank you to everyone who has read [The Face Verse](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/147859.html) and loved it. This story is based in that universe (though it is a stand alone story! No previous knowledge needed) and I hope that after all the PWPs in that verse you enjoy a little bit of plot with all the boys.


End file.
